My Own Choice
by Tiara Li
Summary: They both looks alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?
1. introduction

**My Own Choice**

Summary : They both looks alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 1

Introduction

.:. Reader POV .:.

~ Early Morning , Twilight high school~

" Please let me the first in class!!! " yell a 17 years old Sakura Kinomoto at the school hall. Sakura Kinomoto, a girl with long auburn hair and spectacular emerald eyes. The idol of the school that didn't even notice her reputation at school (a/n: too dense to realize it). She the second rank at school (a/n: which piss her off). Her kind heart is one of many reasons that make her popular as well.

**----BLAM---**

The class is empty… well nearly empty if there is no boy sitting in the last row beside the window right now.

"Oh man… why did you have to arrived so early everyday Li-kun?" Sakura said, pouting.

The boy tore his gaze towards the pouting girl with a mock expression. "Morning to you too Kinomoto-san," said Syaoran Li, smirking slightly. Syaoran Li, a boy with unruly brown hair and mesmerizing amber eyes. The hottest boy at school that always putting his cold looks on his face towards girls (a/n: except for Sakura and Tomoyo).

Syaoran is the first rank at school which make him and Sakura rivals. His cold looks make him somehow cooler and hotter is a glue for girls to love him.

" How many times do I have to tell you too call me 'sakura'? Can you hear me? Say it, 'Sa-ku-ra' " Sakura said as she approach her seat which is right infront of Syaoran's.

Syaoran just roll his eyes that full of mockery. " Like you're any better.." Syaoran whisper under his breath.

Sakura turn around sharply with eyes that shows clearly that she's ready to start the fight. It's their routine everyday. "Oh I see then…-smirks- I wonder who is the one that yell at me weeks ago to not call him by his first name at the school soccer field?"

This time is Syaoran's turn to pout. " Aw…come on Sakura … I'm only joking… it's Eriol that dared me to yell that… how should I know that you're there? " syaoran explain.

" Oh I see… so the mighty Syaoran Li is already too old to even remember that it was our P.E. class that time then … the mighty Syaoran Li is old now ..too bad, " Sakura said, her smirks still there and her eyes challenging him.

With this Syaoran's pout turn back to his smirks once again. " I'll tell you how old I am then…-stand up- ready or not here I come!" Sakura squeal as she run knowing what will Syaoran do.

And that's that , they are chasing each other as they yell toward each other not knowing that they both were taped . At least Syaoran caught Sakura and bought her to the floor ,

" Tickling torture time!" . They both stop when they heard…

" **KAWAI I I I I I I I I I I I I ! ! ! ! ! ! "**

They stand up immediately and turn to the door , there are none other than Tomoyo Daidouji and her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Tomoyo Daidouji, the heiress of Daidouji toys and electronic company. A sweet girl that adore taping sakura 'kawai moment' and never cease to match making Sakura and Syaoran but still is Sakura's bestfriend and cousin. A girl that posses a long wavy purple hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. She's 4th rank at school. She fancy designing clothes for Sakura. She know Sakura secret.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, a tricky boy that love making fun of his cousin, Syaoran (Syaoran: "why me?" piss). Tomoyo's partner to match making Sakura and Syaoran and taping partner . Eriol have dark blue hair and azure eyes. He's 3rd rank at school. He is aware of Sakura's secret since he too share the same secret.

Eriol frown and said, " Aw… Tomo-chan…if you could hold yourself a bit more then you might be able to tape them kissing…"

Syaoran and Sakura faces are red now since they are imagining their kiss and they yell together, "NOOO!!!!!" , as they glare at their friend.

They chat few minutes … or more likely hearing Tomoyo's squealing and as she designing what clothes will make Sakura beautifull until the class were crowded..

---DING DONG ~~ DING DONG---

" Alright students! The school festival is coming next week and this year our class will performing drama. Is there any suggestion for the theme?" said the teacher.

"what if we make a love story?" said Rika, one of my childhood friend, but not soo close.

" yeah! A forbidden love! " shout chiharu.

"make it a bit horror will be cool!" shout naoko.

" That will be good.. now who want to make the script?" ask the teacher.

" I can do it sir." Said Eriol calmly. The teacher nodded ,_'yes! Finaly the opportunity to complete my promise!' _.

" Alright then about the main two character… who will play as the main character?" ask the teacher.

Ofcourse the answere is **"** **SAKURA-SAN!!!" **and** "LI-KUN!!!"**

Sakura eyes widen up and she yell **"HOOEEEEE ?!?! ME???"** as Syaoran just sigh ,he already predict this.

"**KAWAI I I!!! SENSEI!! I'LL MANAGE THE CLOTHES !"** yell a stary eyed Tomoyo.

As the two main character just roll their eyes with the same thought _, ' ofcourse it was Tomoyo , I doubt she will let sensei to not chose her to manage the clothes…'_

Sakura ask after a while , " what is the main characters name sensei?" .

"you can ask that to Hiiragizawa-san about that since he is the one that make the scipt"

Sakura turn to Eriol, " So… what the names are Eriol-kun?"

Eriol smile teasingly as he answere, " Ying Fa and Xiao Lang"

"Eh?! Chinese? Umm… what does it means?" Sakura ask confused, she didn't realize that Syaoran is blushing behind her, knowing what it means and what his so-called-dear-cousin is planning_. ' That baka still won't give up match making us…'_

Eriol's smile grew bigger as he start to tease his dear cousin, " you can ask that to Syaoran later Sakura-san."

"Hoe…."

And that goes on…

---DING DONG ~ ~ DING DONG---

"Well that's it everyone, please do your task and Hiiragizawa-san, please make sure the script will finished tomorrow so those who play could memorized it quickly ok? And

Kawamura-san , Kinomoto-san please make sure the drama settings is finished soon" then the teacher left the room.

" –sigh- is the time has come…" said Mitsuki Kawamura. Mitsuki is a quiet gentle girl with long black hair and deep blue crystal eyes as her beauty is shadowed by her spectacles. She's one of top ten at school. She is a tiara that still remain hidden.

Sakura approach the young maiden and cheerfully said " Gambatte-ne Kawamura-san! We'll work together for a while then! Nice to meet you I'm S-"

The girl looks up suddently and smile warmly as she said, "Sakura Kinomoto right ? Nice to meet you too and please just call me Mitsuki-chan if you want ," Sakura was mesmerized by her eyes that was shinning brightly and the amount of power that it held.

Awake from the stun , Sakura smile back as warm as her welcoming smile," Sure! Then just call me Sakura," then Sakura offers her hand to shake hands and Mitsuki take it.

"Well I'll be going now!" right after saying that the class heard a cheery shout from the window, " Mi-tsu-ki-chan! Let's go together to the next class!"

It was Sora Amamiya, a boy that has been following Mitsuki since their 1st meeting at the welcoming ceremony. He is Sakura cousin as well but pretty far. He resembling his name very well. He s a cheerfull guy and his relationship with Sakura is pretty close since his attitude is a like. He also has auburn hair and deep green eyes. He and Sakura is like a twin. He's one of the top ten as well.

"Hi Sora! Long time no see… Forgetting your dear cousin here already –pout- I thought we're twin…" Sakura said in a teasing voice.

"Hi Sakura! Hey… we're nearly twin but not twin! I came here to go to the next classtogether with Mitsuki he-… huh? Where did she go?" Sora said. Then Sakura pointed at something ..or rather someone… "AAAH! Mitsuki-chan~ wait for me! Later Saks!" he said as he run to Mitsuki.

Sakura smirks knowing what he wanna do, "Go get her tiger!" she said.

Unknown to them someone is having a privat conversation.

' _Eriol-kun… is the time has come ?'_ a girl said in her connected mind.

' _Yes Tsuki-san… the time has come…'_ that is the reply

' _So ia that means… 'she' is going to show up? ' _

' _Yes Tsuki… soon '_

"Eriol-kun … Daijoubu desu-ka?" Sakura ask, worried.

"Hai Sakura-san hontou-ni daijoubu…"

"Oi Eriol! You tried to start that again didn't you…" Syaoran said, glaring .

"Hoe… start what?"

" I'll never stop to tease you dear cousin" Eriol said , smirking.

"Umm… Sakura-chan … Li-kun… Don't you have P.E. for next class? So don't you have to change your clothes first?" Tomoyo said , reminding them.

"Hoee….umm… Oh right! We're gonna be late Li-kun!" Sakura said as she run.

"Shit.. wait for me Sakura!" Syaoran said as he run towards Sakura's path.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan…" Eriol said as he kiss Tomoyo on her chick.

"Every time my sweet… but the time has come right…will they be ok…do you think they're ready?" Tomoyo ask , worried.

"We'll see honey…We'll see…"


	2. Dream of The Past

**My Own Choice**

Summary : They both looks alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 2

The Dream of The Past !

.:. Sakura POV .:.

~ Sakura's dream ~

" Where am I ?"

I suddenly ended up in a garden full of flowers. There is a cherry blossom tree in the center of the garden. I'm in a garden of a mansion. It's kinda like clow-san's garden.

'_I think I'm in Clow-san time… is something going to happened again?' _I thought as I wander around Clow's garden. I see Clow-san infront of cherry blossom tree with his back facing me.

"_Sakura-san welcome"_ I heard Clow's voice inside my head.

"Hoe!"

"_Daijoubu Sakura-san, I just wan't you to meet somebody , but please hide your self and your magic please,"_ I do as Clow ask me to do as I see a couple coming.

I nearly gasp out loud when I notice who they are. "Clow-san ohayou! Long time no see!" said the girl cheerfully. The girl is in my age and look exactly like me so I think it's my encestor or something. _' So reincarnations are true then…'_

"Ohayou brother, how's Yue-san and Keroberus?" said the boy warmly. The boy looks a lot like Syaoran , but this one is kinda different, their attitude is different_. 'This one looks warmer…if Syaoran is so cold sometimes…'_

"Ohayou Ying Fa-san , Xiao Lang . They are fine ." I gasp silently as I remember the

character name that I will be playing for drama. _'So Eriol-kun is planning something… _

_**again**__…'_

"So why did you call us brother? Is there any problem?" said Xiao Lang right to the

topic.

" Right to the point as usual eh Xiao Lang…" said Clow, smiling warmly.

"-sigh- Yeah … I wonder how does your dear brother here is always so serious … " said

Ying Fa teasingly as she rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Ying Fa-san… well you see.. I need someone to guard the holy temple and to

be the main priest for a while…because the priest is killed by the demon that lurking

around there."

"Demon … in the main holy temple?" ask Ying Fa , surprised.

"I think we can handle it brother," Xiao Lang said with many confidence.

" don't let confidence blind you … never underestimate your opponent Xiao Lang.."

Clow said, frowning.

'_I wonder what will happened to them…'_

"_Well Sakura-san… you need to wake up… or you'll be late…"_ that is the last thing I

heard from Clow before I woke up.

.:. Reader POV .:.

~ Sakura's room ~

"OI SAKURA !!!" –Kriiing-

"HOE !!! – Thud- itaii! "

"Hurry up! You gonna be late!" Kero yell at Sakura.

"W-what ti-HOE! I'm gonna be late! He.. –Brak- itai!"

~ Down stairs ~

( a/n: I didn't put the 'said sakura' or the other… I think you understand)

"That kaijuu is noisy again…." Touya said, smirking evilly already thinking how to spoil

his dear sister.

"Touya.. you shouldn't say that about your sister.." Fujitaka said , frowning knowing

what happened each day.

-Tap tap tap tap tap-

"Otou-san! Nii-chan ! Ohayou!"

" Ohayou…Ka-i-juu! –Stomp- ouch!"

"You never learn nii-chan" Sakura said smirking.

" –groan- I'm going to work otou-san."

"Matte Nii-chan! Can you give me a ride?" yell Sakura as she grab her breakfast.

"Get inside the car in 5 seconds…" Touya said , smirking knowing how will his sister

reacted.

"HOE!! NANDESTE ?!"

" 5 "

" –Grab her bag- CHOTTO MATTE!"

" 4 "

" –Put her food in side her mouth and put her shoes- NWII-CWHAN –munch munch-"

" 3 "

" Bye otou-san! "

" 2 "

" –open the car door- "

" 1 "

"-sit down and munch her breakfast- you mwean –munch- browther! –munch- "

" you deserves it ! anyway right on time kaijuu ! let's go!"

~ Classroom ~

Sakura arrive 5 minutes before the bell as she cursing under her breath, " How can I forget –breath- that dumb nii-chan –breath- will never stop –breath teasing me…,"on and on…

Till suddently she hear someone whisper "Sa-ku-ra!"

"Hoe!" Sakura yell as she turn around sharply just to see Syaoran's face right in front of her face, smirking slightly.

"Aah… ohayou Syaoran!"

"Ohayou Sakura! What makes you come so late today? Usually you will be the second and come running while yelling _' Hoe! Please make me the first in class!'_ " Syaoran ask using fake girl voice and curiously, since it has been a while since Sakura comes nearly late.

"Eh? I-it's nothing! Did you see Eriol this morning? I need to talk to him…" Sakura said , avoiding his eyes. This of course make Syaoran more curious, but jealous slightly unknowingly though.

"He's with Tomoyo right now… you can tell me what you want to discuss with him…and I know that something did happened…care to tell me?" Syaoran said , frowning when he saw hesitation in her eyes.

"-Gasp- Don't tell me you are gonna take Eriol from Daidouji-san!" Syaoran said in a shocked voice.

"**Nani?!?! Why would I do that?!?!" **Sakura said shocked.

"So why do you want to meet him then?" Syaoran said , suspicious .

"It has nothing to do with you! I just need to tell Eriol-kun somethings!" Sakura said , irritated. Sakura then realize that her word just now is too rude. They all in silent for few minutes.

"Come with me," Syaoran said, dragging her hardened body.

"W-wha.. Let me go Syaoran! The lesson is going to start soon! What do you think you're doing right now?" Sakura protest knowing that she is in a big trouble.

"-ding dong- attention all class, from now on up till the end of school festival, the home class lesson is going to be used for preparing the festival , thank you."

"There's your answere ,now come with me!" Syaoran said, still dragging Sakura.

"W-where are we going Syaoran?!" Sakura ask silently, scared of what will Syaoran do to her.

"Here…"

Syaoran open the door to see a back yard that was still empty. "Good" is all that Syaoran said until he drag her to a cherry blossoms tree. He stop under the biggest one. Then he turn to Sakura and look right into her eyes. There she saw sadness and disbelieve.

"Why…"

"Hoe?"

"Why does it has something to do with Eriol…yet nothing to do with me?" Syaoran ask silently in a hurt voice that make Sakura's heart tighten unconsciously.

"I … umm… I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way … I'm sorry if I've hurt you Syaoran-kun…" Sakura apologize, her eyes watered slightly. Sakura always blame everything on herself so she think she must have made Syaoran so sad.

Syaoran shocked when he saw tears is her eyes, "W-why're you crying?!?! D-did I hurt you? Uh… Daijoubu desuka Sakura?"

"I'm sorry I've made you hurt Syaoran-kun…I just need to tell Eriol-kun some things about Tomoyo…" Sakura said , lying a bit.

Somehow Syaoran feels relief ,"O-oh…I see…I'm sorry too…it's just … I though I was your best friend so…." Then they were silent for few seconds, suddently Sakura laugh.

"Oh God! Here we are a highschool student that act like a little kid!" Sakura said loudly and laughing.

" Well atleast I'm not crying now right~????" Syaoran said smirking. The mood around them change back like they usually did.

Sakura looks up and pout cutely and make Syaoran's heart beat faster. Suddently Sakura smirk," Righttttt~ and you are the jealous one aren't ya! Ha!" Syaoran turn red immediately and object,**" NO! W-WHY WOULD I ANYWAY !!! F-FOR YOU??? NOT A CHANCE!!!" **sadly Sakura knew better. His cherry face reveal everything to her.

"So~ mind to explain to me why you're red cherry boy?" Sakura said running .

"**W-WHAT!?!? COME BACK HERE SAKURA!!!"**

~ Classroom rumour~

" I heard that we will have newstudents! "

"I heard it was a girl and a boy!"

"I wonder how they looks like!"

"I also heard that they will be introduced tomorrow !"

A/N : I'm surprised that there is a review for this story…

.:. Honto ni arigatou Suikahime-san! .:.

well… since I can only open once a week… I hope you can wait…I'm really sorry if I make many mistakes….i'm not really that good for English…


	3. The New Student!

**My Own Choice**

Summary : They both looks alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 3

The New students!

.:. Sakura POV .:.

I run through the desserted street. Sadly , when I turn around , I bump someone's back.

" Ouch! Gomenasai I'm in a hurry now!" I said to the person I bump into without looking at his face and continued running.

I heard him whispering some things but I ignore it and continuing to my destination.

~ Classroom ~

**---BLAM--- **

"Hello again Sakura! " I heard someone said to my ear as I rolled my eyes in frustation.

"AARG!!! Why did you always win from me!? Even from class to class! Ugh! Why do i have to be in the same class as you everyday anyway?!? " I yell a bit annoyed by the truth I said myself.

"It's coincidence Sakura." Syaoran said , smirking.

"There is no coincidence Syaoran, only the inevitable ." I said proudly as if I win from him but know better than being proud. Suddently Sakura felt Syaoran's warm hand on my fore head and I felt his body coming closer. My eyes widened as I realize how close we're then i closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?!?" I exclaim shocked and somehow my heart beat faster_, 'stupid heart ! what make you beat this fast!! And more why do I blush???' _I yell in my head and tried to control my oh-so-dear heart.

"You okay Sakura? You're red," I heard Syaoran whisper, when i opened my eyes I was shocked to find his face still so incredibly close to my face. This closeness suddently shut me up, making me unable to speak. We stayed stun like that until I heard, "KAWAI I I I I !!!!" , and that makes me push Syaoran automaticly.

"-BAM- OUCH!!!" Syaoran shout in pain.

"HOE!!! Gomenasai! I didn't realize what I'm doing!" I said apologizing.

"Daijoubu-desu . Though what makes you said such things?" Syaoran ask , curious.

"What do you mean?" I ask already forgetting about what happend .

"Oh… do you mean when Sakura said 'There is no coincidence Syaoran, only the inevitable' right Li-kun?" Tomoyo said still smiling happily. When Syaoran nodded I explain immediately.

"Oh… that's not my words…somebody that I meet said that." I said easily. Then I saw Syaoran sigh deeply ,but suddenly I see his lips smirking and his eyes shown that he is going to start a fight. "What a relieve… I though something is wrong about her since I've never hear her saying such a thing." He said to Tomoyo who laugh out loud.

"Wha-" --- door opened---

"o hi Eriol-kun!" I said cheerfully, already forgetting my anger.

"Hello Sakura-san… I though I heard my dear beloved Tomoyo laugh.." Eriol said tenderly and warmly, and that made Tomoyo cheek grow red. Noticing Tomoyo blush I start to make fun of her to pay her back. "Wow Eriol! You made our vidio princess here blush! I'd have to say that it was the prettiest shade of pink I ever saw from Tomoyo, right Syaoran?" I said to Syaoran smiling innocently hoping he would take the hint while Tomoyo blush redder.

Noticing that Sakura wanted to take revenge , Syaoran smile sweetly and answere ," I have to agree with Sakura on that one –Looking at Eriol who stare to Tomoyo- Don't you agree with me too Eriol?"

"…" Eriol was oblivious to Syaoran's word 'cause he was to deeply mesmerized to Tomoyo's face since it was very rare to see Tomoyo blush and this red too.

"Wow! Even our prince here is to mesmerized to even hearing us talking.. big score for Tomoyo!" Sakura said teasingly, Syaoran just laugh while the young couple blushed.

"SAKURA!!!"

" Aw crap! I wish I have my video tape with me! If I had then I'll name it 'ExT Blushing Time…1' Don't you think it was cute Syao-kun?" Sakura squeal and blink innocently at the blushing couple, but to make things worst Syaoran agree to that.

"That's it !!! I'll get you for making fun of me!! And for Stealing my line!" Tomoyo yell and start chasing me around. The boys just watch and chuckle when I tripped and Tomoyo start tickling me.

.:. Reader POV .:.

By then, the class was already getting crowded and was watching the two girls in amusement until Chiharu came and stop them. "Stop Tomoyo-chan! If you hurt her then she can't play in the drama and can't wear your design!" at that Tomoyo stop in track, she wouldn't miss the chance to tape Sakura in her Kawaii design, so she just huff and hiss " You get lucky Sakura ! if I didn't want to tape you at the drama to add my 'Sakura Kawaii moment' collection then you'd be dead by now."

"Awww… Tomo-chan! If you kill me then your collection will never be full even though I doubt that collection of yours have their limit.." Sakura said pouting sweetly.

"Shit! You're right!" Tomoyo said cursing.

"Talking about Drama, I've finished the script although I need two more actress." Eriol said giving their script.

"What role do you need Eriol-kun?" Sakura ask curious.

"The enemy Sakura-chan…" Eriol said smiling fakely but only Tomoyo that notice this.

----DING DONG ~ DING DONG---

"Alright take a seat everyone! As you all already knew , we'll have new students – come in you two, " The teacher said as he walk in.

Then a boy and a girl came in. "Now introduce your self." Said the teacher.

The girl go first,"Ohayou minna-san, my name is Tiara Shimura (a/n: yes my name so I'll make it looks like me, hope you all don't mind.. well back to story). My hobby is acting and reading. Nice to meet you all." Tiara has a black wavy mid-shoulder hair and beautifull sapphire eyes that was full of power but if you look more closely then you'll see a tint of sadness in her eyes.

The boy then continued, "Ohayou minna-san! My name is Kou Yuu Shimura, Tiara is my cousin. My hobby is walking around and talking so hope you won't get disturbed by me!" Kou Yuu has a dark green straight hair and powerfull gold eyes. From his attitude and tone , he seems cheerfull and full of life. Although his eyes seems a bit sad like Tiara.

Nobody besides Sakura , Syaoran , Eriol , Tomoyo , and Mitsuki realize that they both were sad because of something. But Eriol and Mitsuki recognize them. ' They are here already?' that is what was on their mind.

" Ok every one now be good to them! You both sit beside Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san. You can ask Kinomoto-san for help since she's the class leader. Kinomoto-san , Do you think you can go with them around the school ? You can ask Li-san too if you'd like." Said the teacher happily.

"I think I can , you both can put your bag down first there – pointing seats beside Tomoyo and Eriol- . Syaoran-kun would you come with us?" Sakura said smiling happily, hoping that her new class mate were at ease. Deep down , after recognizing Sakura and Syaoran , Tiara and Kou Yuu is troubled, their inside is like turned upside down. (a/n : I wonder why…)

Syaoran looks up and nodded as he start to stand up. But before they were out , Eriol suddently stand up and said , "umm… Shimura-sans can you two play in the drama? I need two more actor to play and since you like act…"

The two just agree and they begin going around.

~ Outside the class ~

They begin walking after a short silent rang. Sakura sense the tense atmosfer around so she start to make a conversation. " Um… nice to meet you two! My name is Sakura Kinomoto , but please just call me Sakura!" Sakura said cheerfully ,smiling warmly.

Tiara and Kou Yuu smiled back and ask her and Syaoran to call them by their front name. Both of them liked Sakura and Syaoran so much after talking to both of them while walking around. After a while , they were finish walking around the school. So they go back to their class. Then they realized that everybody is already starting to preparing things for the drama .

They all standing in front of the door, not knowing what to do until someone said ,

" **SAKURA –CHAN ! ! ! YOU'RE SO LONG ! ! COME WITH ME FOR THE COSTUME MEASUREMENT ! ! YOU THREE COME TOO ! COMEON! "**

Then Tomoyo grab Sakura , Sakura grab Syaoran , Syaoran grab Kou Yuu , Kou Yuu grab Tiara. Next thing they know is they all were already in an empty class. While Tomoyo is starting to take measurement , the 4 of them is still surprised by Tomoyo's power .

' _She actually drag the four of us in one row! What a power coming from a small body of her! All because of her excitement to make costumes!' _. That's all that was running down in their mind.

After Tomoyo is finished, Rika comes in and call them to start practicing for the play.

We could see shock in Tiara and Kou Yuu's face, as if they were ambushed. After knowing that it was Eriol that make the script , their face show recognition of Eriol's aura and appearance.

"_Mitsuki , will you mind playing your part in the last life?"_ Eriol said using telephaty.

" _I don't mind_." She answere back.

" Come on guys! I wanna know what's the story's like!" Naoko shout exciting.

- after 1 hour –

" That was a great story Eriol-kun !" Rika exclaim.

"Fantastic !" Chiharu said happily.

" The demon part is awesome!" Naoko said with sparkling eyes.

Takashi suddently appeared and said , " Don't you know that Demons start appearing since the war between the gods , magician and the bad hum- BAM –" he was interrupted by Chiharu's punch and was rolling in the floor.

" Don't start making lies!" Chiharu shout , glaring. Everybody sweat drop , even the teacher , except Sakura , Syaoran and the gang ( means Eriol, Tomoyo , Mitsuki , Tiara , and Kou Yuu.).

"So is that a lie ?" Sakura said confused. Everybody sweat drop again because of how dense Sakura is.

"From my family's history , Takashi's story is correct this time. My family is pretty old so the history is pretty accurate." Syaoran said calmly. At this everybody were surprise and said " For the very first time Takashi said a truth."

"What was that suppose to mean!" Takashi yell , upset.

" Nothing Takashi.." Chiharu said before kissing Takashi's head that she have just punch as a sorry.

--- DING DONG ~ DING DONG ---

"Ok times up everyone! Please go to you next class!" said the teacher before he was out from the class.

" Aww! My next is Math! **I HATE MATH ! ! **" Sakura exclaim , angry as she slump in her desk.

Suddently Sakura fells that someone lift her up off the ground. " Ck , ck , ck! Sakura you don't want to be late again aren't you? Do you want to get a detention….again?"

" **SYAORAN ! ! LET ME GO ! !" **Sakura said pissed off. She got her simple answere , "OK " before she met the hard floor.

"ow! Ow! ow! You meanie !"

"You ask for it, I just merely comply." Syaoran retort back , smirking as he help Sakura to stand up. Sakura was going to retort back at him again but unluckily someone tapped on her shoulder.

" umm… is your next class is math too?" Kou Yuu ask , interrupting their fight. The couple's gaze turn to the golden one. They both nod , then Tiara and Kou Yuu ask to tag along with them and that's goes on.

That's it for this chapter.

I never though I will publish this kinda story in the beginning.

Actually this idea comes to me from a dream of mine… oh well…

Hope you like it!

Thanks again for suikahime-san for reviewing.

For other that read but didn't review … -if- you want you can review to… I didn't meant to force you… but I really appreciate it if you review by you free will…not because I ask you to..

Well hope you like it…


	4. New Student yer Again

**My Own Choice**

Summary : They both looks alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 4

New Student yet Again!

.:. Tiara POV .:.

Here I'm … walking through my school's hall in my 6th day of school . Well actually I was a bit fast… school is still kinda empty… ' Why do I came early anyway?' I thought stupidly .

I just walk calmly through the hall toward my classroom. I was surprised to see a grey-ish haired girl out side the class and looks like she's taping something. I start walking to the girls until suddenly someone tap my shoulder softly. I turn around to meet a pair of strong azure eyes that I always know since …forever.

" I see that you remembered me Mizu no Akuma…" I heard he said softly yet strongly.

I looked at him square in his eyes as I said " Don't worry … even though I remember you , but I'm not Mizu no Akuma… I was her reincarnation …She's sealed away inside me…I don't know what will broke it… but I have her memories and power…" from his eyes I know that he still didn't believe me , so I pull my right hand out and I show him a small chained crystal dragon tattoo that I have in my upper arm since birth.

I saw he recognize it and believe in me. "Let's hope it will be sealed away forever." I said sadly. He looked at me and I know he saw my sadness and he smile warmly.

" Don't be afraid … everything that will be alright…" He said to me warmly as I smile to him. Then I heard a loud **' KAWAIII'** and **'HOEEE!**_**'**_ from our class room. "Well I should be going now.." Eriol said as I nodded following him.

I peek inside only to meet a broad strong back , I was surprise and let out a shriek as I fall backward. I closed my eyes tightly as I wait for the pain and surprisingly it never came. I open my eyes as I meet a pair of glowing amber eyes full with worry.

"Are you alright?" He said in a worried tone. I didn't realize who it was. I was stunned to see such a handsome face right in front of me. Noticing how close we're , my face start to heat up._ ' W-wait! Why do I blush!? And My heart rate is picking up the pace!' _I thought as I tried my best to calm myself. Then I heard someone said , "Oh boy Syaoran! Did you notice how close you're to her? Man she's blushing!" I recognize it as Sakura's voice.

"Huh? Oh right sorry…" Syaoran said backing up and he help me stand up.

"Are you alright?" I heard a girl ask me softly. I turn to her to see her fully.

"I'm fine….Arigatou Li-kun… ano… don't think we've introduce our self yet though…" I said softly to the girl.

"You're right! Sorry I forgot! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji! Nice to meet you! Just call me Tomoyo!" She said happily as she start to go around me with her video tape.

"Ooh! You are cute! Great body! Where is your cousin? I need to tape him too! I've always tape each person in my class so he have to be taped as well !" She said again with her sparkling eyes.

" He is here, but he said he want to look around again to memorize more." I said calmly.

'_she is indeed weird girl.'_ I thought weirdly.

.:. Reader POV .:.

Then suddenly the door opened , there stood Kou Yuu as he smile happily .

"Whoa! What made you smile like that?" Tiara ask , smiling.

" I meet a really cute girl outside! She seems nice and a Tomboy as well ! She nearly beat me if I didn't grab her leg." Kou said , smiling.

" Huh ?! Is that suppose to be a good thing? Getting beat up isn't a good thing for me." Eriol said chuckling .

" Well just think it like a meeting with a cute girl! Boy! I wonder who she is?" Kou said excitingly . Then we heard Syaoran gulp as he looks troubled. He look at us as he said,

" Uhh… Is the girl you meet happened to have black hair and ruby eyes and a martial artist body?"

"How did you know? In fact she is right b-" Kou couldn't finish his sentence because a girl has jumped on Syaoran as she squeal loudly.

"Hey Cousin!! Long time no see! " the girl said/squeal loudly. The other three

–Sakura,Tomoyo , & Eriol- gasped, shocked and happy. Then the girls –Tiara excluded- squeal again as they hug each other.

" Meiling !! I can't believe you're here! And your hair" Tomoyo squeal happily (A/N: I'm not forgetting our cute Meiling now you know! I like her to! But I make her in short hair though.)

"Oh WOW! I'm happy to see you! And you uniform!" Sakura squeal joyfully.

"Yup! Surprize! I exchange school from Hong Kong to here 'again'! And I cut my hair up to shoulder is it good Tomoyo? " Meiling squeal again.

"FABULOUS! You look soo incredibly cute!" Sakura and Tomoyo Squeal yet again. Syaoran had enough of the squealing it giving him a headache.

"Arg!!! Why are you here anyway? " Syaoran exclaim getting more and more annoyed while other just smile.

"Well… My main intention is to bug you on 'you-know-what' and to meet Sakura and Tomoyo of course!" Meilin said , smiling happily as they see Syaoran huff and sit down. They talk together as they introduce Meiling to the other two new student. They didn't realize that time has passed.

" I suppose I need to meet the teacher first." Meiling said looking at the clock.

" You just have to wait infront of the door Mei," Tomoyo said still smiling. Then Meiling go out of the class.

" I still can't believe Meiling is here! I'm so excited!" Sakura said smiling.

" God really love me! Another model to be taped! I'm soo happy!" Tomoyo squeal , as her eyes sparkle and we can even see angel flying around her.

" God really hate me! Another cousin to bug me!" Syaoran growl , as he slump on the table and we could even see dark aura emitting from him. The other students just sweat drop seeing a total opposite mood and aura coming from their friend .

"Let's just talk about something else… everybody thinks you two are weird by their looks…" Eriol said smiling inwardly.

"Oh Tomoyo… do you finished making the design? I don't want you to forget about sleep like last time," Sakura said , sweat dropping at the memory .

"HOHOHO…Don't worried Sakura! I've finished it even before I was pick as the clothes designer, because I'll do anything to make you wear my costume!" Tomoyo said with the usual sparkling starry eyes.

"So I simply worried over nothing… oh well, it's the usual Tomoyo anyway.." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

----- DINGDONG ~ DINGDONG----

"Everybody please sit down , it seems that this year we has few new friends. Well today we have a new student again , come in," Then Meiling walk in or we can say hopping in with a big smile.

" Oha-you minna-san! My name is Meiling Li , buuut just call me Meiling ok? Well I'm Syaoran's cousin too! Nice to meet you all! I'm good in sports and few lessons. I love martial arts and I hate losing so watch out!" Meiling said cheerfully.

"Alright, you'll be sitting i-"

"HERE!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo said , pointing a seat in front of Sakura. Their beaming face show the teacher clearly that they want Meiling to sit where they were pointing at with no excuse.

"There your seat, now about the festival. The time is changed to next month so just relax everybody……"

and so on….

~ After Class ~

" So Meiling, have you go around the school yet?" Sakura ask happily, still in a good mood.

" Not all actually … so you want to show me around? With Tomoyo too? We need to catch up for the past hmm… 2 years?" Meiling said smiling goofily .

" Sure but Tomoyo and me have classes first… I think you too.. I have self defend class next while Tomoyo have Music class… what about you?" Sakura ask again.

"I'll be going with you then, I have self defend too… after that I still have math…" Meiling said with a thoughtfull exspresion.

"Don't tell me the one that arrange you to go here is Yelan-san…." Sakura said quietly .

"How do you know?" Meiling said eyeing her friend curiously.

"So that means your schedule is the same as Syaoran then… She even arrange Syaoran's schedule to be like mine…" Sakura said sweat dropping seeing Meiling's shocked face.

"Seriously? Wow that's cool!" Meiling said still in shock.

"So that's means your classes are all with me! Yay!" Sakura said excited.

"Well it seems that you all has finished your chat , so would both of you go to the next classroom?" Syaoran said from behind them with a bored tone.

"It seems that my dear cousin is quiet 'gentlemen' I suppose…" Meiling said rolling her eyes as she.

"I agree Mei… too gentlemen till it made him unable to let girls having times of their school life…" Sakura said rolling her eyes as well.

" Well then let 'this' gentlemen guide you to your next class then," Syaoran said dragging the girls to the gym.

" What a mean boy…" Sakura and Meiling said together.

" Just shut up! " Syaoran said glaring at the girls.

" What with the change attitude? I don't think he is this grumpy this morning.." Meiling whisper to Sakura softly.

"Well you see he didn't like being watch, more over with a bunch of girls squealing while watching him every single time… if you hadn't notice that…" Sakura said softly as Meiling watch the students around them and as Sakura said , every girl is looking at Syaoran.

" Oh I see… and the boys were looking at you.." Meiling said smirking. At that Syaoran twitch as Sakura look at Meiling weirdly.

"I think you're wrong Mei… They probably looking at you…" Sakura said densely.

" Still the same old Sakura I suppose.." Meiling said smirking.

" Hoe?"

"Never mind Sakura…"

" We're here so stop chatting and stand up.." Syaoran said still in his grumpy mode.

"Oh boy…."

Well that's it…

Sorry I'm late…

Too many assignment lately…so I publish two chap as a sorry…

Hope you like it…


	5. Realizing My feeling & The Card Mistress

**My Own Choice**

Summary: They both look alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 5

Realizing my feeling

&

The card mistress

.:. Syaoran POV .:.

It's Saturday now, and I'm bored to death. All I do is yelling , watching , and getting sleepy today. With Meiling in the house didn't help either, she blast the kitchen because one of her intention to cook. I wonder is that anything to do at all…

Suddenly my-so-called-dear cousin come with a beaming face, this can't be good at all…

"Syaoran! Let's go to this festival that was hold in Tsukimine shrine!" Eriol said in a full spirit voice. The answere is an immediate "No" .

"Come on Syaoran! Tomoyo and Sakura is gonna be there too! Meiling'll come with us too!" Eriol said pleadingly.

At Sakura's name my heart skip beat. It was always like this lately. Every time I hear Sakura's name , I began to feel nervous. So in the end I agree any way. I wonder what happened to me.

"Don't forget Syaoran! It's start at 5.30 P.M so be ready before that!" Eriol said warningly.

"Whatever…"

I spent my time of the day in my room, taking a nap. I wake up at 5 P.M. because Eriol is knocking my door loudly and didn't stop at all until I yell at him. **" WHAT ERIOL! YOU'RE DISTURBING ME!" **

"Look at the time idiot! It's 5 already!" Eriol yell back in a scared voice. (a/n: Wonder why..)

My eyes widen as I turn my head 180 degree to look at my clock.

" **IT'S 5 ALREADY!!! PLEASE ERIOL! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE MADE A PROMISE WITH TOMOYO!!"** I yell back scared.

"That's why you must hurry! Open your door and wear this kimono for boys that she made and fast Xiao Lang!" Eriol said , scared as Syaoran open the door and close it again.

---- 15 minutes later ----

~ Tsukmine shrine ~

"Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol said happily as he saw Tomoyo waiting for them alone.

" You're late honey.." Tomoyo said to me and Eriol in a scary voice as she glare viciously to Eriol.

"You see honey… Syaoran overslept so we-"

Suddenly she smiled sweetly as she said, "As a punishment , you three will come to my house tomorrow at 10 A.M. to try some outfits that I've design lately now right? Or…" ahe let her word hang with scary smile.

"Yes Tomoyo…" We answere SCARED. She might be a sweet girl, but some times when she's angry, not even Eriol can guess what she'll do.

"N-now, where's Sakura Tomoyo-chan?" Meiling said ,changing the conversation.

"She's late as always… but at least I'll be able to tape kawaii Sakura in my design! - She show her dear videotape - And to wait her, I'll tape you guys first!" Tomoyo said in a start eyes. We just stay quiet, since something bad'll happened if we complain.

Not long after that Sakura came with her brother and Yukito-san. Me and her brother start glaring instantly even though I don't know why, but I know certainly that he hate me for some reason.

"**KAWAIII !!! " **Tomoyo said start taping Sakura. My heart fasten when I saw her. She was in a dark grey kimono with a cherry blossom tree and cherry blossom petals as the decoration and her hair was made in Chinese bun but she left some of her front hair down. She looks heavenly.

"You're gorgeous Sakura.." I said slip out loudly. I blush immediately as I see her blush beautifully.

"Arigatou…and you look cute.." Sakura said back smiling shyly. Now it's my turn to blush. I feel Touya's glare intensely to my back as I turn to face him and glare back.

" Now – now… let's enjoy the festival now shall we?" Eriol said sweat dropping.

"Let's go Touya! Let's buy something to eat first before we see Mizuki-san's dance and the firewotks! " Yukito said to his best friend to end Touya's glaring contest. I know that Sakura's brother is going out with Mizuki-sempai.

"Okay! Then we'll split up okay brother? Good ! now let's go Syaoran , Tomoyo , Eriol, Meiling!" Sakura said taking my hand. I blush again somehow.

"**KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM KAIJUU!"** I heard Touya yell loudly.

"**SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!!"** Sakura yell back.

" Sakura… You always mad when ever he tease you like that… Although you still look cute!" Tomoyo said , smiling happily as she look around the festival.

"Well… that can't be helped you know…" Sakura said sighing but smiling again when she found a gold fish game.

"Well let's go there!" Tomoyo said excitingly, pointing at a kimono seller. (a/n : I don't know if there's any though…)

"No! I wanna play that! And that! " Sakura said protest , pointing at many game stands.

"Nope! You can't! I wanna eat! I'm hungry!" Meiling said, playing her role.

"Well let's split up now ok?" Eriol said , also playing his role. You see, this was all planned by Tomoyo , Eriol , and Meiling.

"You go with me right Eriol?" Tomoyo said smirking evilly.

"Alright, but Mei… Will you be alright to be alone by yourself?" Eriol said , smirking like his girlfriend.

" I suppose I'll be fine… we'll meet up at 7.30 at the main shrine right?" Meiling said happily.

" W-wait guys! What about-" I shutter , getting a hint that this was planned but sadly , he was cut by a smirking Tomoyo.

"You'll take care of Sakura riiiight?" Tomoyo said evilly, while Sakura didn't care at all , at least she can play.

Suddenly Meiling was hugged from behind, as the boy said, " And you don't have to worry about Meiling! I'll take care of her!" If you're guessing that this was Kou Yuu then you're correct!

Another girl come glaring at Kou Yuu, " Why did you left me oh dear cousin? You ask me to accompanied you! Yet you're going to ditch me here?" Tiara yell in a scary voice as she glared at Kou Yuu.

"I'm sorry sis! But I can't leave a lady by herself now can't I ?" Kou Yuu said sweetly as Meiling blush cutely at this, but Tiara become angrier. " So you think I'm not a lady?" Tiara shriek loudly as she hit Kou Yuu over and over.

After a while , she stop and sigh. " I'll be heading home now I suppose… and by the way… you know what'll happened to you.." Tiara said , smiling evilly as she turn back to go home. But before she could go , Sakura called her " You can come with me and Syao-kun , Tiara-chan! You don't mind right Syao?"

I nodded , but deep down I felt disappoint. Somehow I wanna be alone with her, to have fun with her, to see her smile to me, to see her beautiful face, to hear her cute laughing voice , only to me. I wonder what happened to me.

' _You love her!'_ I heard a voice say that.

' _No! I just… I … it's just a friendly love!'_ I said back, defending myself.

' _No! so how'll you explain your flushed face when ever you see her? How can your heart skip beat when ever you're around her? How did you always care about her? Huh?'_

' _no! I don't know! ' _

' _See? You love her!'_

' _Leave me alone!'_

' _alright , stubborn ass!'_

" Shut up!" I said out loud unconsciously , getting frustrated. I realize that I said it out loud when I see Sakura angry face glaring at me.

" So this what I get to make you back to earth! Let's go Tiara!" Sakura said to me as she start walking to one of game stands.

' _oh boy…. ' _

.:. Reader POV .:.

--- 7.30 P.M ---

~ Main Shrine ~

" Sakura! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" Syaoran said for thousand times, but she ignore him while Tiara just watch.

" Please Sakura!" Syaoran said again, but starting to hug her from behind. Sakura blush red at this action, but unknowingly Tiara is shock and getting jealous.

"What are you doing?" Sakura ask , flushed.

" Making you to forgive me." Syaoran said still hugging.

"Fine! I'll forgive you! Now release me already!" Sakura ask, flushed redder.

"Nope! Not a chance!"Syaoran said cheerfully

"You will gaki !!!" Touya said stomping to where they were.

Wanting sometimes alone with Sakura, Styaoran lift Sakura bridal style and running away while Sakura is yelling to him to stop. " Sakura stop yelling! I've found a good place to watch the fireworks and I want to watch it there with you!" Syaoran said to made Sakura stop yelling and it's works.

After few minutes , Syaoran put her down.

"This is the place that we found few years back right?" Sakura ask smiling.

"You remembered?" Syaoran said amused.

" I do have a bad memories but I'm not that stupid you know…" Sakura said rolling her eyes. Suddenly all the light in the town went out.

" Hoe! Why does it suddenly turn dark?" Sakura ask, scared as she hug Syaoran unknowingly.

" Calm down Sakura… it's fine.."

" No! this is not fine at all! I need to do something Syaoran, You wait here ok? I won't take long!" Sakura said as she start to run away. Syaoran was worried so he followed her from behind.

Then Sakura stops and pull something out of her neck , her star necklace. She stretch her hand as she say the incarnation.

Key that seal the power of my star

Revealed your true nature to me

I command you RELEASE !

Then the necklace turn into a wand as Sakura pull something from her kimono's pocket that looks like something that Syaoran know and seek for these few years. The Clow card that was already changed to Sakura card.

"Glow !!" Sakura said as she hit the card with her wand, then everywhere is filled with glowing thing that looks like fireflies. She pick another card as she said, " Flowers!" .

Then everybody get a flower out of nowhere even Syaoran get one , a peony. Not knowing what to do anymore, Syaoran ran to where he was before. Not long after that Sakura return.

" Is the fireworks starting?" Sakura ask exited.

" I think so.." Syaoran answer.

"What's the matter Syaoran? You look down all of the sudden…"

"It's nothing Sakura… I'm just confused at the moment, that's all_…_"_ ' I don't know what to do about you…'_ Syaoran added in his head.

" You can talk to me you know… since I've always tell you my problems before too.." Sakura said smiling beautifully.

" I was seeking something for these few years and the problem is, the thing that I need is belongs to one of my close friend… I don't know what to do…" Syaoran said in a sad voice.

" If it was a boy , I'm guessing that it was your family member.. but if it was a girl… you might lik- no love her… since you're confused.." Sakura said smiling , but deep down her heart is aching.

" How so?" Syaoran ask looking at the fireworks in the sky.

" Because I know that you'll do any thing to get what you want and if you're confused because of that … means that person is special to you…" Sakura said gently as she watch the last and biggest firework explode beautifully in the sky.

" Let's go back to be with everyone , my bro might have a heart attack by now.." Sakura said standing up while taking his hand with her as he stands up as well.

' See I told you that you love her!' said a voice in his head.

' Shut up! What are you any way?'

' I'm your heart idiot!'

' I don't know how I feel at the moment..'

' Oh let me tell you again , You Love Her !'

' I said shut up! '

' Think about it … how did you feel about her..'

' Leave me alone!'

' Hump! Fine !'

' So … do I love her? I just want to make everything right… maybe I do love her… ugh! This isn't working…' Syaoran thought for the last time for the day as he stare at Sakura beaming face.

" Come on! Smile Syaoran!" Sakura said smiling at him.

" Alright ."

that's it?

I'll continued some other time…

Sorry if the incantation is wrong…

I forgot!

Well… I'm sorry for the late update..

My computer is error these day and somehow I can't update…

I'm sorry to make you wait…


	6. A Small Talk And The Seal was Cracked

**My Own Choice**

Summary: They both look alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 6

A Small Talk And The Seal was Cracked

.:. Syaoran POV .:.

I'm still in my bed at 10 A.M. , I fell like I forget something but I ignore it…

I was confused about what to do next… about my curse and my cure… Sakura…

I was spacing out for few minutes till my bedroom door was slammed open by none other than Tomoyo Daidouji .

" What do you want?" I ask, bored.

She looks at me as if she wanted to kill me as she laugh icily, making me shiver … just with a laugh, boy I'm scared now !

" What do I want Li? I want you to wake the hell up and go to bath, cause I have few outfits you have to try… you'll try it for me right Li-kun?" Tomoyo said smiling scarily, I have no other choice now do I ? I get up and take a short bath and just wearva simple black shirt and blue jeans.

"Great! Now let's go! Eri and Saku is waiting for you in the car !" Tomoyo said happily as she drag me mercilessly to the car.

When I arrived I saw Eriol and Sakura was talking silently as Sakura frown. Tomoyo opened her limousin's door and push all three of us to the car in the same time. We just said our normal greeting and it was silent all the way.

At the time we arrive, I was surprise to see Tomoyo's mansion, not because it was so big but because of the expensive decoration on it. When we were in Tomoyo's room ,everything is purple.

" So Daidouji-san, where is the clothes that you made? I want to finish this quick." I said coldly missing the sad and guilty face that flicker through Sakura's face in a split second.

"I think you better wait here , you're shock enough to see my room and house," Tomoyo said, " And don't denied it cause I can see it in your face." Tomoyo added when Syaoran opened his mouth to retort.

" Which dressing room Moyo-honey?" Eriol said smiling mysteriously.

" Oh dressing room number 12 and 13 Eriol-kun, You'll help me right Eri?" Tomoyo said smiling like her boyfriend. Sakura knows what her best friend going to do her right that time ,but I was shock to know that there is 13 Dressing room for Tomoyo designs.

" I'll help you too!" Sakura said blushing.

" No need Sakura! We can handle this! Right sweety?" Tomoyo said to Eriol sweetly.

" We need our privet time as well…" Eriol said innocently.

" B-But!"

" Bye Sakura , Syaoran!" the couple said as they close the door and lock it from out side although they didn't go , they were taping the whole thing from inside and was watching it from the other door. They ask one of Tomoyo maid to get the clothes to try.

I realize that the couple were missing and Sakura is sitting in Tomoyo's bed timidly.

" Where is the other two?" I ask.

" To the Dressing room," Sakura said quietly.

I then realize that we , a 'boy' and a 'girl'. alone . in . a room. I blush deep red at the thought of that, but then I realize that this is a perfect time to talk about… my problems..

" You want to talk about something right Syaoran?" Sakura ask before I can say a word.

I nodded as I said, " Yes, Do you have something that you hide from me?" I ask bluntly. I saw a surprise look in her face before she smile sweetly and said, " Yes!"

" Why can't you tell me?" I ask sitting beside her.

" Because you'd freak out and it's kind of hard to say…" Sakura ask looking downward guiltily.

" I won't believe me… except if it was too personals like… you know.." I said again blush.

" Love life? – I nodded- nope , it has nothing to do with it… even though I do like – no love someone…" Sakura answer blushing.

" So? Would you tell me?" I ask again, I want her to tell me myself about her magic before I do anything else about it.

"I'm sorry Syaoran…I can't tell you yet…I'm afraid of your …reaction…but I'll just give you a hint! It involve magic!" Sakura said smiling warmly.

I just nodded even though I was disappoint. Then Sakura get up and said that she will call Tomoyo and I should just stay in my place. I nodded again as I think of … well… everythings.

' _So what should I do? Should I just say it bluntly and ask what's precious to her? But then she'll hate me… but why should I care anyway? But still… ARGGG!!!'_

' _I've told you stupid! You . Love . Her !'_ said the-oh-so-godly voice in my head.

' _I said NO !'_

' _Yes you are! Brace it like a man! You ask what's her precious thing then you can ask her out!'_

' _Why would I as- '_

' _think then! Why you love her happy voice , her warm smile , her eyes , all things about her? And most of all, why do you care about her?'_

' _I – I don'_

' _don't you say that again! Think first before you say something or you'll regret it !'_

' _but I didn't said any thing! I was just thinking before you came up!'_

' _I… but I … I … I do… I admit it .. I love her.. but what if she reject me?'_

' _what if she say yes?' _

' _alright I'll ask her out later then!' _

' _okay I'll leave you for now! Adieu !'_

Then I open my eyes just to meet a pair of heavenly emerald gem eyes. I was captive by her eyes until she blink and wave her hand in front of my eyes. I blink then I realize how close we're , I blush immediately as she step back.

" Good you're back to earth! Now let's start to try the out fits Moyo-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.

I look up at the couple behind Sakura, they wear a knowing smile that I hate so much. I glare and growl at them as Tomoyo start giving Sakura , Me , and Eriol the clothes and we have to try it one by one.

" Sakura you go first! " Eriol said pointing at the changing room. Sakura nodded then take off to the changing room. Then Eriol turn to me and smile, " You know about her magic yesterday aren't you.." He said calmly.

" You knew!?!?" I said as quietly as can , pointing at Eriol face.

" Yes Li-kun.. We both knew – my eyes widen- I know because I accidentally saw Sakura that was flying at night as for Eriol.." Tomoyo said looking at me guiltily.

" I was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed and the other half is… Fujitaka-san… Sakura's father," Eriol said calmly yet he looked quiet scared.

" it's fine… You two don't need to look gloomy or guilty…" I said after taking all the information in. They were quiet until Sakura came out with a white knee high balloon dress, a black vest that made her looks sexier , a brown boot , a pair of silver glove and her hair has in pig tails with a small hat in one of the side of her pigtails.

" Kawaiii !!!" Tomoyo said taking her video tape and start taping Sakura as she move around her for few times. I stayed still up till Eriol poke my side with a smirking face.

" So how do I look Syaoran? Eriol? Moyo?" Sakura said looking at me shyly.

"Gorgeous!" Eriol said.

" Fabulous !" Tomoyo said.

" Beautiful… stunning.." I said blushing.

" Thank you.." Sakura said looking down blushing.

" Okay Li-kun you're next!" Tomoyo said excited.

I go in and wear my outfits and walk out. I was wearing a white long jeans , Black vest , shining black shoes with white gloves , a red tie , black hat , and black belt. I looks like a bartender and I admit, I looks great and it fits perfectly.

" oh wow…"

" Great!"

" Handsome …" Sakura said before she blushed. I just said thanks then I sit down. The next is Eriol then Tomoyo.

They wear a look alike dress as ours ( ours are Saku and syao ) except their colors are the opposite of ours so the one that white is black and the black is white.

And that goes over and over until the clothes were finished to be tried, they didn't realize that it was 5 P.M. already.

" Well then Tomoyo.. I should go home.. I need to finished my math homework…" Sakura said sighing loudly, thinking about her math homework.

"I'll walk you home.." I said immediately as she looked at me surprised.

" You don't have to Syaoran!"

" B-but it's late! I- I don't want you to get hurt!" I said shuttering.

" Alright then!"

.:. Reader POV .:.

~ on the way to Sakura's house ~

" Thank you…" Sakura said blushing.

" I've told and I'll told you again, it's fine… if you said it again then it'll be no fine." Syaoran said rolling his eyes.

" it's just usually you never like this so.. I just… ARG ! stop this let's just talk about something else!" Sakura said pissed off.

" So how's your homework?" Syaoran said, still intending to piss her.

"You know that I hate math so why did you ask me this?" Sakura said in a bored tone.

" You said to talk about something else so… I talk about this," Syaoran said grinning innocently.

" oh gee thanks…" Sakura said , rolling her eyes as she walk faster.

" Okay Sakura! Sorry!" Syaoran said keeping up with her.

"…" Sakura keep silent ignoring him.

" Sakura~ come on…" Syaoran said pleadingly.

" –silent-"

Syaoran can't stand the silent, he take Sakura's hand and pull her into him arm, capturing her. Sakura began to struggle in his arm as he just tighten his arms.

" Fine! So what?" Sakura said pissed off.

" Gomenasai Sakura-chan… I just want to piss you off…" Syaoran said gently.

"oh great ! Yipee! You happy? Let me go then!" Sakura said struggling yet again.

" No! not until you forgive me!" Syaoran said protesting.

" Okay ! Okay ! Alright! I forgive you! Happy?" Sakura said , turning her body so they see each other face to face. They didn't realize a shock figure behind them. They're so close to each other.

"S-so would you let go off me?" Sakura said , blushing again.

Syaoran love how her body feel in his arm, he want t stay like this for a bit more. _' just a bit more…please…'_ Syaoran thought as he tighten his arms yet again. " Nope! Prove it that you didn't mad at me anymore!" Syaoran said smiling happily at the cheery faced Sakura.

" H-how?"

" umm… Ah… Kiss me!" Syaoran said because he know that Sakura will think about it for a while. _' yes..just for a while more…'_ Syaoran thought again. He was shock when he feel a soft warm lips pressing at his cheek. Sakura pull back to revealed her Red face.

" Happy?"

"Yes," Syaoran said smiling warmly. Sakura smile back as Syaoran let go of her. They start to walk again , although still hand in hand which made them looks like a couple. They're too into each other till they didn't notice the jealous running figure behind them.

~ At the figure place~

.:. Tiara POV .:.

'_No! why does it hurts so much? Why did I feel this way? It's not like I love Syaoran or anything, I – I just…'_

' _You love him girl… that's why you're jealous… do you want to have him… to be with him…in his arm?' _a voice came into her mind , a cold voice.

' _No! I want them to be happy! I- I don't love him!'_

' _oh you do… how does it feel when you saw them together? Hugging? Kissing? Oh.. jealous now aren't we…'_

' _No! I –'_

' _you'll only feel pain when they were feeling happiness…'_

' _No … I'll have my ow-'_

' _you'll know this when time's come… for now adieu…'_

_it's hurts so bad… as if my heart was cracking… scratching them self… bit by bit…_

_* crack *_

' _What? What's that sound came from? – looking around- I'll just go home…'_

.:. Reader POV .:.

~ back to S&S ~

"Thanks for walking with me Syaoran!" Sakura said , smiling cheerfully. Syaoran's eyes twitch.

" You're not welcome!" Syaoran said looking at Sakura, eyed to eyed.

" Hoe? Doushite?"

" I've told you to stop saying that," Syaoran said, capturing her hand again, not letting her go.

" Again Syaoran? Gee…"

" Yes , again!"

"let see if this'll work…" Sakura said before jumping at him and kiss him in his cheek. Right beside his lips. " Will this do?"

" I guess…"

" Wow look! It's full moon tonight…" Sakura said outloud, but Syaoran tense at this. 'So that's why I was a little more… uh… aggressive? Oh no!' Syaoran thought.

" Alright then! I'll leave now then… b-bye!" Syaoran said as he dash off and turn around in the corner.

"That's strange…" Sakura said out loud, " Oh well…" she said again before she stepped into her house. Unknown to her, Syaoran was watching from where he was… on a house roof. How you ask? Well because…

He turn into a Half human and half wolf. His ears turn into wolf's ear and he got a tail. So this is why, he's more agresive than usually.

I tried to made it quiet funny, and the truth is, his family didn't ask him to break the spell but it was his request to the elders.

Umm.. since today is valentine and uhh…I'm sorry but I forgot how to said it in English..

In my language it's called 'imlek' in Chinese , ' gong xi fa cai ' if I'm not mistaken…

Well happy valentine too!

And I made a special story for valentine and since I didn't keep up the time in my own story… (Stupid … really… I know…) so let's just make it the next chapter ok?


	7. Valentine day's Here!

**My Own Choice**

Summary: They both look alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 7

Valentine days here!

.:. Sakura POV .:.

'_Valentine here… and there'll even a special event for today!'_ I thought as I jump all the way to the class. ( a/n: My school celebrate it…)

" Ohayou gozaimas!!!" I said cheerfully, I've made 8 chocolates last night. For Syaoran, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan , Meiling-chan , Sora-kun , Mitsuki-chan , Tiara-chan and Kou Yuu-kun.

" Ohayou , miss no. 2!" Syaoran said from the back seats, my mood was changed immediately.

" What ever you said…" I said rolling her eyes. Me and Syaoran talk all morning … we didn't even realize the teacher's present in the class.

After the lunch , the speaker all over the school is ringing loudly as one of the Student body member , Arata Ichikawa ( a/n: hohoho) . then he said.

" Hello everyone , We the student body made a competition for today event. It was a couple marathon. Everybody must find a partner to join, and the route is to go all over the school and you'll have to answer the question from the senior at the place before you can have the next clue up till the finish line! We'll give you half an hour to find a partner and participate , and you can sign your self in from the school main entrance ok? Good luck! Oh and don't forget the prize!"

" oh Marathon! I want to participate!" I said excitingly.

" I want to participate as well Eriol… can we?" Tomoyo said pleadingly.

" Anything for you honey…" Eriol said as they spread a romantic aura around.

" Oh gee… but I admit I want to participate as well…but I have no partner…" Meiling said disappointed. Fortunately , Kou Yuu heard her and his ears perk up immediately.

" I can accompanied you!" Kou Yuu said excitingly. Meiling looked at him andnodded eagerly. " Great! I want to know the prize! Thank you Yuu-kun!" Meiling said as she give him a kiss in the cheek.

" So that leave the two of us…" I said happily to Syaoran. '_I know that I like him more than friend but I don't know about love yet…but I still want to be with him…'_ I thought happily. I saw him blush and then nodded. I hug him immediately without noticing and kiss his cheek as a thank you. Then I feel eyes on me and Syaoran. I turn around to meet the glaring eyes of jealous girls, I sweat drop.

" Okay since it was decided , So let's sign in !" Meiling said , completely forgetting about Tiara. ( a/n : many people used to not noticing me…)

From far away I saw and heard my twin yelling at Mitsuki-san to participate with him as

He drag her to the signing place.

.:. Reader POV .:.

~ Main Entrance ~

" Okay Couples! Let's start the competition! I believe you've got your first clue so let's just start the competition! Ready? Set? **GO!**"

Then we all run into the school.

" So what's out clue Sakura?" Syaoran ask me as we walk slowly. I open the envelope and took the paper inside it and read it out loud.

" The chemistry laboratory," I said as we walk there. It was in the first level so no need to rush.

.:. Laboratory .:.

" Welcome dear juniors! Let see if you can answer this!" said one of the senior.

" What is the city of romance?"

" Huh? The question is… Strange…" Sakura said sweat dropping.

" No matter.. it's Paris right?" Syaoran said , sweat dropping.

" Oh~ quiet knowledge there boy! Here's your next clue!" said the senior before pushing us out.

" The next clue is… our classroom?" Sakura said , raising her eye brow.

" Let's race then!" Syaoran said racing to the stairs. Their classroom is in 3rd level.

" Cheat!" Sakura yell before she run toward Syaoran.

~ Classroom ~

" Oh! Another junior! Welcome!" said a senior.

" Let's just start then! It's a dare! ' kiss your partner ' "

" What?" Syaoran shout surprise and blush.

" Alright!" Sakura said somehow happier before she jump and kiss Syaoran on the cheek.

" There!" Sakura said again because Syaoran was blushing madly.

" Aw! That's not what we meant! Kiss lips with lips!" said the senior, protesting.

" Too late! Now give us the clue!" Sakura said still in a happy mood.

" Alright! Here you go!" said the senior again, giving the envelope.

" Thank you! Syaoran, you'll read it!" Sakura said as she drag Syaoran out of the class.

"The next one is .. the soccer field.." Syaoran said , boringly .

" Aw Syaoran! Don't be bored now! Let's enjoy these while we can!" Sakura said somehow in a sad voice. Syaoran notice this and began to worried.

" Oi Syaoran! Snap out of it! What's with the long face? We still have a race to do!" Sakura said as she flash him a bright smile.

~ Soccer field ~

" Ah … more juniors…okay let's begin.." said the senior.

" Why do you want to be with your partner? Your answer will decide witch place you'll need to go next."

" I'll start then! I choose Syaoran because he's my best friend and someone special for me! And because everybody else already have a partner!" Sakura said beamingly.

" The next is me. I choose her because I like being around her and her carefree attitude is refreshing for me… so that's it…" Syaoran said plainly.

" Quiet romantic… oh I li- no love your answer so here you go!!" said the senior with a big smile.

" So the next is… the auditorium… I've somehow guessed that we'll have to go there sooner or later…" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

" Let's just finished this then I suppose…" Syaoran said pulling Sakura's hand. Sakura didn't even notice when he slipped his hand on hers , but she love it either way.

~ Auditorium ~

" Whoa… So quiet in here!" Sakura said, amazed.

" Well miss…that's because no one has arrived here yet…" said a voice from behind them. Sakura grab Syaoran's hand and hug it as she scream.

" Sorry miss…I didn't know I'd scare you…" said the senior apologizing.

" Oh… it's fine… so what's we have to do?" Sakura said, sweat dropping as she let Syaoran's hand go , Syaoran was disappoint but didn't show it.

" oh yeah… the dare is ' make a short funny drama that show's that you 2 are in love' " the senior said smiling.

" We can do a part of our drama for the festival right?" Sakura whisper to Syaoran.

" Okay then," Syaoran said as the turn his back to Sakura and Sakura step back a little.

" Where is that stupid Ying fa? Did she forget that we have to go to brother's place today!" Syaoran mumble looking around, he act as if he didn't notice the person that was walking as slent as she can to him.

" – 1, 2, 3 – XIAO LANG ~!!!" Sakura shout, jumping at him but he was unable to stand still and they fall down.

" Ying Fa~ it's hurt's a lot you know!" Syaoran said protesting.

" Aw~ Ying Fa didn't meant it…" Sakura said in a baby voice as she pout cutely to Syaoran.

" I hate you when you like this…" Syaoran said rolling his eyes , but blush either way.

" But you do love me as well right?" Sakura said in a puppy dog eyes.

" That I do," Syaoran said as he kiss her cheek but he made it looks like kissing her lips.

" That's it right? So how is it?" Sakura said as she stand up with Syaoran's help.

" Fantastic! I'll give you this one! A special one!" said the senior , beaming.

" Special? This one do looks different…" Syaoran said , observing it.

" Oh didn't they tell you about the special one? When the juries love the answer so much they'll give you this special one… well just open it! Oh another students come! Got to go!" said the senior, leaving them.

" Well it's said… ' Back Yard ' ?" Sakura said surprised.

" Isn't that the finish line?" Syaoran said surprised as well.

" Well… the sooner the better…" Sakura said sweat dropping.

~ Back Yard ~

" Whoa! A couple already? Could it be that they got the special card?"

" We do… here…" Syaoran said , giving the card to him.

" Alright then! The last dare!" the senior said smiling to them.

" Huh? There's still another dare!?" Syaoran exclaim, shocked.

" Why of course ? What fun would it be if you can finish this quick? Well the dare is ' confess your love!' " He said still smiling at the blushing couple.

"What???"

" Here???"

" Now???"

they both said again, together at every word.

" Yes! Just start!" The senior said again still in happy mood. He make the couple look at each other under the cherry blossom tree to add the romantic aura around and he silently tape it as a request and left them with the other judge as he himself go to the other couple.

" Uh… S-Sakura…I need to tell you something… I … I think I … l-l-l-l-lo-lov-lo-love you!" Syaoran said shuttering as Sakura gasp in surprise and stunned. Syaoran turn and began to walk but something hug him from behind.

" Don't leave! I think I … I … l-l-l- lo—lov-"

" Love you too!" said an angelic voice from another cherry blossom , the couple ( SxS ) were stunned. They became more surprise when they notice that the winner is…

" TOMOYO –CHAN !"

" ERIOL ?" They said SURPRIZED.

" I guess we win Tomoyo – dear…" Eriol said smirking at the couple.

" Of course honey… we're invincible in love game… I've show you my love fully now am I ?" Tomoyo said as thy began to stare at each other with flowers blooming behind them.

" I guess we're no 2…" Sakura said sweat dropping.

" Not yet there junior! Girl you hasn't answer him yet!" said the senior smitking.

" okay then… since it's hard for me to say so this will work then…" Sakura said as she pull Syaoran to her height and kiss Syaoran's cheek softly.

" I suppose so! That's cute! Alright the 2nd is Sakura and Syaoran!" the senior said as they step to the finish line.

" Wow… our drama helps a lot ne?" Sakura said smiling to Syaoran.

"I suppose… I wonder what will we get…"

" The 1st winner get this! A golden couple card that can be used to go to a hot spring in a 5 star hotel and can be used for staying there all day this month!!" said one of the senior while giving the card to Tomoyo and Eriol.

" And the 2nd one get this! A Silver couple card! This can be used to go to the swimming pool at Kusakabe hotel for playing and staying for 14 days! " said the other senior as she give it to Sakura and Syaoran.

" the 3rd prize will be given when the 3rd winner is decided."

~ Sakura and Syaoran ~

" Swimming pool huh?" Syaoran said , staring at the card fondly .

" Wonder when…umm… oh! What about next Saturday and Sunday? We can stay there for the night!" Sakura said ,smiling happily.

" But what about the drama? We can't have fun then forget the drama…" Syaoran said worriedly. Sakura gasp then began to put her puppy eyes, at first Syaoran still look thoughtfull but when her eyes start to watered slightly, her pouty lips began to tremble, and her hands were kept together in her heart plus her soft auburn hair around her face, who can say no to that? Finally he nodded.

" Yipeeee !" Sakura said loudly as she jump up and down. She turn and give Syaoran her best smile ever and under the light of sun and the cheery blossom petals that dance around her , made her looks like an angel… no a goddess… a perfect beauty.

They were to into their excitement that made them didn't notice the jealous looks that they receive and among all of those eyes, a pair of sapphire eyes were looking so sad and jealous.

~ Meiling and Kou Yuu ~

" Where is that damn finish line? We've been to every room twice! Yet! We're not getting any clue that shows the finish line!!!" Meiling yell, frustrated.

" Maybe if you can answer more romanticly then we might have arrived there long time ago…" Kou Yuu said , pouting cutely which somehow made Meiling blush.

" B-but I have no experience in romance! We-well let's go to the auditorium !" Meiling said running away.

" MEILING !!! MATTE !!!"

~ Sora and Mitsuki ~

" I love you…Sora…" Mitsuki said acting cutely as she look down ward and pretending to blush. Sora was so happy to hear that from Mitsuki and he forgot about the act.

" I LOVE YOU TOO MITSUKI !" Sora said hugging her with a weird happy smile.

" Okay then we got the 3rd winner!"

" WHATTT ??? " Mitsuki yell, surprised as she tried her best to shove Sora off of her.

That's it…

I thought I could made this chapter a little longer… but I have no other idea for this chapter…

So this is it…

I've start to made chap 8 thought…

Hope I won't be late again…


	8. The Drama and The Revelation

**My Own Choice**

Summary: They both look alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 8

The Drama and the revelation

.:. Sakura POV .:.

The Drama is here . I've remembered my script and test the costume. I just hope it'll end quick, before I forgot anything… although my script is somehow similar. It was easy for me to remember it as if I know the lines there ever since , but I think it's an advantage for me suppose.. I continued thinking about how I know the script up until my classmate call me to stand by.

I was wearing a long sleeveless soft pink gown with glitters all over, there is some kind of ancient symbols on my belt and I wear a winged key necklace and a matching pair of earrings, a pair of pink high hells and I also wear a simple bracelet and a ring as well, since somehow in this story I was engage to Xiao Lang, Syaoran's character. Everything I wear is simple although somehow I knew this costume before as well , everything is just simply weird for me plus I can feel Eriol's aura all over the dress.

"Sakura are you ready y- Oh wow you looks gorgeous !" Tomoyo said smiling happily.

" Of course! It's your design after all Moyo!" I said giggling.

"Oh no Sakura! It's Eriol that design it as well. I was just making it and decorate it a bit.." Tomoyo reply disappointed.

"Oh I see.."

"Well! Let me do you hair ok?" Tomoyo said again with her sparkling eyes …again.

I simply nodded. I wait as patient as I can. After few minutes , she finished. She made my hair to small pig tails leaving some in my back, she also made it wavy in the end of my hair as she put on a white cloak all over me.

"Come on Sakura! It's starting! No drama without the princess now eh? You looks gorgeous." Eriol said popping his head in side my changing room. "Now please stand by Sakura." Eriol said smirking, knowing how nervous Sakura is at the moment.

Right after I stepped up , everybody went quiet. Everybody was mesmerized by my appearance. I looked at them all confused.

Then Syaoran walk out. He was wearing a green Li's ancient uniform with an added dark green cloak, with a sword in his waist. Once again everybory were stunned. _'He is hotter than usual, that's enough reason to stare'_ I thought silently.

"Now for class 2-B, here comes the drama called 'the ancient promise'."

'_Weird name...'_ I thought before I stepped out to the stage.

.:. Reader POV .:.

--- DRAMA ---

The curtain was opening and the background shows a beautiful flower garden behind a big mansion with a cherry blossom tree in the middle.

" The story begin when a man was walking through the garden, looking for his fiance." Tomoyo said as the narrative.

" Where is that stupid Ying fa? Did she forget that we have to go to brother's place today!" Syaoran mumble looking around, he act as if he didn't notice the person that was walking as slent as she can to him.

" – 1, 2, 3 – XIAO LANG ~!!!" Sakura shout, jumping at him but he was unable to stand still and they fall down.

" Ying Fa~ it's hurt's a lot you know!" Syaoran said protesting.

" Aw~ Ying Fa didn't meant it…" Sakura said in a baby voice as she pout cutely to Syaoran.

" I hate you when you like this…" Syaoran said rolling his eyes , but blush either way.

" But you do love me as well right?" Sakura said in a puppy dog eyes.

" That I do," Syaoran said as he kiss her cheek but he made it looks like kissing her lips.

"Come on! We have to go to your brothers house," Sakura said, acting well.

Then the curtain was closing the stage but not long after that the curtain was pulled up and the scenery has change but not much.

" In the middle of the garden, a man called 'Clow Reed' was waiting for someone. Not long after that, a carriage came and the door is opened by it self. A petit women and a build guy came from there." Tomoyo said again.

"Clow-san ohayou! Long time no see!" said the girl Ying Fa , Sakura's character cheerfully. ( a/n : the one that become Clow wasn't Eriol since he is busy.)

"Ohayou brother, how's Yue-san and Keroberus?" Xiao Lang said, smiling.

"Ohayou Ying Fa-san , Xiao Lang . They are fine ." Clow said smiling back.

"So why did you call us brother? Is there any problem?" said Xiao Lang right to the

topic.

" Right to the point as usual eh Xiao Lang…" said Clow, smiling warmly.

"-sigh- Yeah … I wonder how does your dear brother here is always so serious … " said

Ying Fa teasingly as she rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Ying Fa-san… well you see.. I need someone to guard the holy temple and to

be the main priest for a while…because the priest is killed by the demon that lurking

around there."

"Demon … in the main holy temple?" ask Ying Fa , surprised.

"Don't let confidence blind you … never underestimate your opponent Xiao Lang.."

Clow said, frowning.

" I agree Clow, he is so terribly dumb!" Ying Fa said sighing . At this the crowd laugh.

" Looks who's talking.. Let's just finish this fast…I don't want to made you tired.." Xiao Lang said complaining. _'So far still good' _Syaoran thought silently.

"Alright , now Ying Fa take this…" Clow said handing her a magic ball.

" Alright Clow-san , see you!" Ying Fa said smiling.

change back ground –

The next back groun shows a pure white temple on a giant cloud.

" With Clow's task to defeat the demon, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa came out. They start walking down to the temple until they found a deep under ground room. The rooms were filled with Large roots all over. In the air they saw bodies of sleeping priestesses being covered in somekind of mirror barrier and was wrapped in those roots as if to restrain it to move." Tomoyo said again.

"How does those body end up there? Those barriers were draining their lives!" Ying Fa said out loud in scared voice.

" I don't know honey please becareful." Xiao Land said concern.

"Xiao Lang knew all along why his brother ask Ying Fa to come because of this very reason . They jump in through the roots after Ying Fa give Xiao Lang and herself a spell to be able to fly.

They start to fly to those poor priestesses. Unluckily , after half way to the priestesses , big roots start to attack them. They manage to dodge it, but invicible strings start to caught Ying Fa" Tomoyo said yet again calmly, she knows that everybody was shocked because, Sakura looks like floating in the air. The crowd thought it was part of the play so they just cheer, but the truth is...this is not the part of the drama.

Suddently white light enggulve Sakura. Everybody stare in awed as the light faded, Sakura was also found asleep in the same place as the other priest , but her costume change to pure white long dress that were sleeveless and there is a big pair of white wings in her back even though it warp around her and her hair was flowing behind her which made her looks exactly like an angel. These things were Eriol's magic. **"NO! SAKURA!"** that was the last thing Sakura heard before she see her past life event in her dream again.

Suddently, out of no where a big ball of water was form in front of Sakura. The next second, the water turn to a black winged angel with black flowing hair and strong gold armour.

" My name is Mizu no Akuma! I will make my wish came true! And for that i need to finish of the Li family first !" Tiara said laughing viciously, still acting as if nothing is wrong with waters floating around her. This is Tiara's power that remain in her control.

Then another laugh came from the other side of the stage. " Oouh~ what makes you think I'll let you do that? My name is Tsuki no Kaoru , I was made by Clow to balancing this world and to fight along this kid," Mitsuki said pointing at Xiao Lang, smiling lazily.

Mitsuki wore a long light blue dress with stars and a moon to decorate it. Her hair is behind her in a bun. While she sits on one of the roots with her wings spread wide behind her. Everyone male population was Praising her, the loudest one is of course Sora. All guys was happy to saw many gorgeous girls in this drama, even some start to cry.

"I see that you want a fight then... Shall be it! I won't let you win!" Mizu said darkly as a another dark angel come to aid her.

"You Called sis?" The male dark angel said as he stood in a black prince costume. This one is Kou Yuu, The weilder of dark magic.

"Help me to make this fight even ok?" Tiara said smiling sweetly to Kou.

"As you wish."

Then the fight begin.

.:. Sakura POV .:.

" Where am i?" I ask myself as I look around. I was in a white temple like the one in her drama, which remind me that I was in the midle of a drama before I pass out. My thought was cut short by a devening shout that said **" YING FA!!" **.

Not knowing what happend , I ran to where the shout came from. There I see my other self in some sort of a barrier with wings wrapped around her. Then I see Xiao Lang with a devastated exspression , glaring at the fading angel infront of him.

"You! Why did you do that to me! Why did you have to put that curse on me! Why?" Xiao Lang yell in frustated voice.

" Because you destroyed the importanest thing that i have!" The angel yell back before she disapeared fully.

I walk slowly to him and hug him with out knowing what I do myself.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Xiao Lang.." I whisper softly as he turn around his sad face was the last thing i see before i was awakened still in the midle of the drama.

I realize that I'm in the same state as Ying Fa in my dream. But something control me.

.:. Reader POV .:.

Everybody was in awed they were hooting the fight.

"This is bad! No! I'll make You Pay!" Tiara said, as she act beautifully, Kou had already been destroyed. She mumble an incarnation as Syaoran and Sakura was warped by a long line of word that glow in dark blue water colour.

" You! The one that was choosen by me,Mizu no Akuma! Now i shall put my judgement on you! Your cure is only the weilder of the Clow Cards that was sealed far in tha future! As for you! You will be haunted by your own memories as the one you love will hunt you to get his own curse undone!Now shall fate that decide what will come!" Mizu said before dissapearing completely.

Suddently Sakura's wings spread wide and her whole body glow as Sakura said an incarnation that nobody know , except ofcourse the gang.

" Key That Sealed The Power Of My Star, Revealed Your True Nature To Me . RELEASE! " (a/n: i don't really remmember the incarnation so if i was wrong please tell me the right one..)

After that a shattering sound was heard clearly as Sakura's necklace turn in to a wand.

In a blink , cards were surrounding Sakura. All this time her eyes were shut tight. But when it was opened, She was different. Ying Fa was released from inside her.

"You must be Mizu no Akuma..." Ying Fa said , staring at Tiara that was in the back stage. "Somehow you're different... Please don't be blinded by something...that wasn't a truth.."

" Everything in this world is fated... so one day 'it' will be released ... so becarefull.." Ying Fa said before Sakura was back normal. Suddently Tiara and Kou Yuu collapse , or fainted. Not long after that, Sakura fainted too but Syaoran caught her , she fainted because of Eriol's spell though.

Suddently, the magic ball from 'Clow' was glowing. The one that made it in the first place is Eriol.

Then the stage change place to Clow's chamber. (a/n : You know...The one in CCS)

"This room is..."

"Yes, it's my master's chamber... Your brothers chamber... Right clow?" Mitsuki said to Syaoran since all this was not part of drama.

"Yes Tsuki.." this time it was Eriol that come as Clow, the crowd were confused since the clow has change.

" Er-Clow what is happending here?" Syaoran ask, totally confused, with Sakura in his arms.

"This is your past life Syaoran..."

"What do you meant by that?" Syaoran ask surprized.

" That time...After you defeat Mizu no Akuma and Zen no Akuma with Tsuki's help , Ying Fa was killed by the curse effect and was reincarnated to Sakura, but this time Sakura didn't die , just fainted... When you come to this room... you cried asking me to help her... But that is tha law of nature... Nobody can be revived from death.. So you made me promise to made sure that past won't be replayed again and to let both of you know your past.." Eriol said gravely.

" You know that my family sent me to japan to find the cure of my curse... If Sakura is the master... is that mean I.. I have to kill her?" Syaoran said staring at Sakura's sleeping face.

" It's a riddle Xiao Lang... It's your mysteries to find... How to cure your curse? What is your fate... What is your heart desires... You have to find that answere quick...and to give you a hint... it was something precious to Sakura..." Eriol said smiling sadly.

" You can see the future right? Why can't You tell me instead?" Syaoran Yelled Fruestated.

"We'll continued this later... i have to erase everybody's memories about our confersation..." Eriol said as he glance at the crowd and mutter an incarnation. The next second, every one is in confused state, even their own class mate. Alot murmurs come from the crowd.

"What happend?"

"The princess is DEAD? Hey Princy there! Help her already!" said one, excited.

" Now syaoran... Why don't we just end this drama with a happy ending?" Eriol said smirking at Syaoran's red and bewildered face. Syaoran stay stunned. Knowing how shy Syaoran is, Eriol help him by pushing Syaoran's face to Sakura's. Syaoran's eyes widen as a loud squeal come from the narrative rooms and a loud roar come from one of the crowd.

" **I'LL KILL YOU GAKI !"**

" **ERIOL !!!"** Syaoran scream , glaring at Eriol furiously although his red face made it funny not scary.

" Syaoran my boy you took your time! That push is just to aid you!" Eriol said laughing with the crowd because of Syaoran cute red face as he take his spell away from Sakura.

Not long after that, Sakura was awaken. " Then they lived happily ever after !" come Tomoyo's squeal for the narrative.

"Hoe.. What happend?" Sakura ask as she stands up and rub her sleepiness from her eyes.

"We'll continue this later... now give the crowd the best smile..." Eriol said smiling mysteriously.

That's it for this one i suppose...

Actually i was confused about how to made their past .... weird.. i want to made something un expected...

I hope that weird enough...


	9. To Know The Truth

**My Own Choice**

Summary : They both looks alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 9

To Know The Truth

~ Eriol's room ~

.:. Sakura POV .:.

I'm in Eriol's room with Tomoyo, Eriol , and Syaoran plus at night which scare me. Me and Syaoran , sits in single sofas. As for the couple, they was sitting in a couple sofa. Everybody was so quiet somehow, so I keep quiet as well. Suddenly , Eriol spoke up.

" So Sakura-san… I've heard from Tomoyo that you're having weird dreams that involving my last life time with my brother and his fiancé," Eriol said gently.

" Yes… the girl looks like me and their dialog is exactly like my script for the drama… and your brother … Xiao Lang ..looks like Syaoran…" I said silently as I put my thoughtful expression while I glance at Syaoran.

" That is your past life…the drama that you played this evening…" Tomoyo said, looking worried for her best friend.

" My past life? You've got to be joking me! Right ?" I said as my eyes widen.

"Do I look like putting a joke?" Tomoyo said, getting quiet irritated.

" So the curse is true?" I said, still in confused mode.

" Yes… the price for the curse is true as well… and Xiao Lang is Syaoran.." Eriol said, grimly.

" I think you can show her your… curse…since tonight was fullmoon…" Eriol said , trying his best to ease the grim feeling around. Syaoran look up for the first time and nodded.

" But before I change… I suggest you to put a cage or a barrier around me… because I doubt that I can control myself when I change this time… since my mind is on it bad time…" Syaoran said looking at me gently and somehow sadly. I nodded as I put a barrier around him.

Syaoran look up from me to the window behind me. I gasp silently as a pair of ear pop out from his hair, his fang growing bigger, a tail behind him, his nail looks sharper , and most of all , his eyes turn colour to bright gold. _' I'd say that he looks more cuter than scarier,'_ I thought as I blush deep red when I realize that I was staring.

The 'Other' Syaoran look at me and smirk flirtatiously , and this scare me as I shudder in response. Tomoyo and Eriol notice this as well, since I sense that Eriol is strengthen my barrier.

" Well…well, the card mistress eh? – looking up and down at me- I like your body there girl…" the other Syaoran said lustfully and start to take a step which failed badly. He pout cutely as he said, " No fun… you know that I can't use magic like my other self…"

" Which is why we put a barrier on you," Eriol said to him somehow coldly.

He looks up and smirk weirdly, " Is that how you treated your brother? I've always been inside of him ever since the curse was put on my other self a life time ago… so I know everything that was needed to be known…" he said in a bitter sweet voice, but somehow…his voice sound so lonely.

Unknowingly , my body step forward to him until I was in front of him. "I know how it feel to be trapped inside , while another you was taking over the body that you claim as yours…" Somebody said using my voice in a knowing voice. I saw how his face turn from shocked to anger.

" What did you know about me?!" he said in a strong voice.

" You're right… I don't know anything about you…but somehow…I feel that you're important…and the burden that you carried with you since…so long… is painful right?" I said again, but I didn't know what the am I talking about. Then I notice that another me, Ying fa was the one that was talking.

" You're not her aren't you! You looks different…you're not Ying Fa… You imposter… " he said , as he looks so angry.

" Ying Fa? I _AM_ Ying Fa… Sakura herself is me… and Ying fa is Sakura… she just hasn't see the past up till then… our encounter right… Xiao Lang?" Ying Fa said gently as she hug his frozen body.

" You're lonely… and I'm guessing that the Li clan's elders are looking at you… badly… as if you're a monster… right…don't worry… everything will be fine…My other self is the key to all of this…" Ying Fa said reassuringly.

" I'll find a way… for the two of us to be united again… even if I don't remember you much… but you're special to me… " the other Syaoran said, smiling sadly as he turn back to Syaoran and Ying fa start to give me back my body, But before she completely disappear Syaoran ask her one thing.

" Why did you stay in Sakura's body?"

" Because there are things that I have to do…" was Ying Fa answer as she close her eyes, then I can control myself again.

Everybody was so silent which made me scared myself. After few minutes , I decide to broke the silent, " I'm sorry… but all this was…too much for one day for me… I guess I'll go home now since it's quiet late already…" well… it's 6 P.M already after all.

" I'll walk you home…" Syaoran said looking at me. I look back at him and smile as I turn down his intention. " I don't think it's save for you…since my brother is waiting for me…" I said before I walk out of the room, then I dash out until I reach my house.

" I'm home…" I yell out loud as I run to my room.

" OI !!! KAIJUU ! DON'T RUN INSIDE THE HOUSE OR YOU'LL DESTROY IT !!!" Touya yell from the kitchen.

" SAKURA NO KAIJUU !!!"

" By The Way… why did you do a kissing scene with- with HIM !" Touya roared again.

" What do you mean? I think you're mistaken… maybe… it's… a trick! Yeah! That's it!" I said quiet confused but my bright red face can't be erased.

"I will find out sooner or later And the dinner will be ready in half an hour!" He yell again.

" Haaiii!"

~ My Room ~

I slump right to my bed as I began to take all the explanation from before.

" So…I was the one that Syaoran looking for eh? If his curse is true then…his cure is…something that I had…something precious…like what Mizu no akuma said…but what is it…" I said to myself.

" AARRGGGGH !!!! I'm so confused! What am I suppose to do? I was still in high school for goodness sake! Why it has to be so hard! I want to make everyone happy but I don't know what to do…" I said again ,frustrated.

Then out of nowhere a voice rang through my room. " Do you want to save him?" it says. I sit up in my bed immediately as I look toward my desk. I see a semi transparent girl that looks like me, wearing a beautiful white flowing dress while she was floating in the air, looking at me straight in my eyes.

" So…do you?" She said again.

" I wanted to… he is tortured by the looks that he got before…I saw it the first time I meet him… I want him to have a normal happy life…." I said remembering .

_ * Flash Back * _

one and a half year ago –

" HOEE !!! I can't believe I'm going to be late again even in high school !" I yell, frustrated as I ran as fast as I could to the announcement board to see my classroom.

I manage to dodge some people as I ran, bud unfortunately I bump to someone when I turn to the corner. " Gomenasai! I wasn't looking!" I said as I looked at the person.

I stay shocked when I notice how gorgeous is the boy that I bump into, I could fall in love on that second if he didn't say, " What are you a fool or something? You better use your eyes better next time you little girl !", as he glare. That made me blow up.

" such a manner! Is that what your family teach you to be?" I said back.

I immediately regret what I said when I saw hurt in his eyes as he said, " You're right… they didn't teach me manner at all… happy?"

" I'm sorry… I didn't meant what I said… Look! Can we start this all over?" I said looking at him.

" What do you meant?" He said, raising his eye brow, but still glaring either way .

I smiled and give out my hand as if to shake hand and I said, " Ohayou! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm a freshmen here, well…nice to meet you!" cheerfully may I add. He gave me a shocked look somehow. ' Wonder why…' I thought but I get my answer the next second.

" You didn't afraid of me? " he said shocked . this time, I raised my brow. Is he really think that he look like a bad boy? Boy! I don't think so! I laugh there and then.

" And I should be scared of you? Well you looks nice to me somehow…I have a great instinct though…you're better than those guys that act nice but have a bad intention behind their back…" I said as I shiver lightly when I remember those guys.

"You're a weird girl…" He said smiling slightly as he start to walk away. " Hey Wait! What's your name?" I yell to his back. He look back and smile, " Syaoran, Li Syaoran… remember that…" he said as he walk again.

_* End Flashback * _

" Then I found out that her mom is aunt Yelan, father's best friend. Aunt Yelan even made our schedule exactly the same…" I said again.

" Why did you want to help him?" it said again. I stay silent , thinking for an answer but found that I can't find any answer to that. I saw the transparent me smile.

"Do you know what is the most precious thing that you treasured all this time?" she said again. I looked up at her and frown deeply as I sigh regretfully.

"I don't know…I have to know that first before I can help him huh?" I said regretfully.

" Find the answer from what your heart whisper to you…" she said as she began to glow bright and began to disappear . My eyes widen when I felt warm.

" Who are you? Please tell me who are you!"

She smiled as she said gently, " I am you as you are me…" then she disappear completely. I felt sleepy and light headed all of the sudden and fell asleep, forgetting about dinner.

~ Dream ~

I open my eyes just to see all of my memories with Syaoran. I was shocked because each event was in a shape of bubble balloon. I tried to touch one, but it pop and my eyes start to see the event once more.

I was wondering what is happening to my head all this time in my dream, but still…I'm not sure about the answer though….

I was wandering around walking and walking, until I found a balloon…but it's different …it's special…I don't know why I said this…but I knew… I touch it as it pop and a scene was playing in my eyes.

" Xiao Lang… don't be afraid…I'll always be with you… we'll meet again…in the next lifetime … even if you don't remember me much…but I promise that I'll come to you…back to your arm… I love you…" a transparent girl that looks like me said while she cried to a half wolf Syaoran in front of her as she disappear. The Syaoran cried as he commit a suicide. His last word was, " Forgive me … My Ying Fa…I can't…life …without…you…"

Then I was back to where the balloons were, but there was no other balloon. Just me and the girl , Ying Fa .. staring at each other. She's still crying hard though.

" Please…save him… it's only you that can help him…please…" she said brokenly.

" I'm sorry…I would do anything to free him and save Syaoran…but I don't know what should I do…I'm scared of all this…" I said sadly as I feel my own tears flow down my cheek.

" Feel it…what your heart say to you… what your heart desire…what your heart made from…what made your heart shine to it full limit… you have to find the answer... the future is for you to choose…" she said again as she began to disappear again and the scenery around me has change. To bright light.

" We Finally meet…master…" a gentle voice rang through my ears. I look around to find someone, but I didn't see anybody. I start to get scared, I don't want to meet any ghost in my own dream.

" you can't see me…not yet…" the voice said again, giggling at my confused and scared expression I suppose.

" So who are you?" I ask quietly but it came out loud, even I was surprized.

" I am your heart desire form… some one that you create…a power created by your feeling…to someone precious to you…by your love to someone…" the voice said again.

" L-love? You mean I'm in love?" I said shuttering, as my cheek burning red. I suddenly remember what Touya said a while ago_. "By The Way… why did you do a kissing scene with- with HIM !"_

" Yes… your love is strong…not family love…friendly love…nor brotherly love…it was pure love…" the voice said again, giggling when she saw my bright redden face.

" But how? I don't know that I can love someone that…'deep' … how can I love him?" I said blushing when I realize who is 'he'.

" Love is created by many things…some only by a glance… by attitude…by looks…and by memories…" the voice said again , giving a hint there.

" Memories… " I said repeating her.

" Love is always the most important things for everybody…even when you treasured a thing…you must love it as well… love is what made our life glow bright.." the voice said again.

" So you meant-!" I can't complete my sentence.

" You have to find the answer your self… now I suggest you wake up now or you'll be late…" the voice said giggling. I didn't have time to answer since my so dear alarm clock is ringing loudly in my ears.

~ End of The dream ~

" Ow! My ear hurts you know! Stupid clock! And that was the best part too!" I said hitting it. When I look at the time, my eyes widen.

If you guess that I'm going to be late…….

Then you wrong…. Well not wrong fully though… if I didn't start to get ready now…I will lose to you-know-who… and I don't like that…even if he know that I'm the card mistress that he look for …doesn't mean that I'll stop to be his rival now you know…

I can't believe that the clock wake me faster than usual. Sometimes it happened…but that's only when….

~ Dining room ~

" Ohayou! " I said to my father , onii-chan , and 'kaa-san's foto.

" Ohayou Sakura, " Fujitaka said to me from the kitchen smiling, I smiled back.

" Osoyou kaijuu," Brother said to me smirking , I just smile to him as I made a move to ask him to come to me and surprisingly , he obeyed with a confused look on his face.

I smile sweetly…too sweetly may I add…my brother notice this and start to back away, but too late… I stepped on his foot and I punch his stomach, not too hard but hard enough to made him whimper in hurt. Didn't I tell you yet that I learn martial arts and already mastered it? Well now you know…

Touya learn martial arts as well, but I was already on high level when he start…well… that's because I train in a dojo secretly until Touya suddenly came and train with me.

"That'll made you learn not to mess with your sister 'nii-chan," I said giggling.

" When times come, I'll beat you Kaijuu…" He said glaring at me, one arm clutching his stomach while the other was massaging his foot and he was hoping around in one foot

" What ever you say.. I'll be waiting for that 'Time' to come then…" I said as I eat my breakfast and then take my lunch box and dash toward the school after I said goodbye first of course.

' I wonder…if my theory correct then I can save Syaoran… I'll talk about it with Kero-chan and Yue-san later…' I thought as I dash of to school.

~ Some place in a dream ~

.: Tiara POV :.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was inside water. I looked around to see anything, there I see him. A boy behind me with his back on me. When the boy turn around, I was shocked to see a pair of gorgeous amber eyes that haunting me for days ( in a good way that is…).

I swam to him and ask him what is going on around. He smile at me and sweep me into his arm and kiss me hard. I was shocked but I can't help to kiss him back. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. All I can see in my mind when I closed my eyes is his face. Li Syaoran.

When I opened my eyes, I see a floating figures in a big balloon cage looking at me and smirk devilishly to me. I notice that she is her… Mizu no Akuma. She looks like a mermaid. She is beautiful but an aura that flashed around her made her looks bad.

" I can made your wish came true… if you just release me… I can made all you wish comes true…" she said still smirking.

" I won't! I will banish you from my body one day!" I said yelling and glaring intensely.

" Let's just see now… "

Okay… this chapter is serious …

I need to get to the main problem of the story though so….

I'm sorry if it was so completely weird…

Hope you like it!

I'm sorry too… that I can't update sooner because of my assignment….

My marks are bad so I have to keep up with my school…

Reviews would be nice…


	10. The Decision Was Made

**My Own Choice**

Summary : They both looks alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 10

The Decision was Made

~ Class Room ~

.:. Sakura POV .:.

Currently, I was running down the hall with a single hope in mind, ' Let Me Be The First There!!' I got my answer immediately when I opened my class room door.

" Again, again, and again you win from me… Ah! Remember next week? The semester test coming up! I'll do my best to defeat you Li Syaoran!" I said smiling broadly as I point my pointer to his unmoving figure. He didn't answer, he didn't even acknowledge me .

I walk to my seat that was right in front of him and looked at him, I notice that he was fast asleep. I watch his calm sleeping face, admiring him. I want him to be happy but is what I'm planning to do is the right thing to do? Who knows but I'm taking the risk.

" Gomene Syao-kun…" I whisper quietly. I looked at him sadly as I continued staring but my mind was drifting of to my last dream.

_* Flashback *_

" Xiao Lang… don't be afraid…I'll always be with you… we'll meet again…in the next lifetime … even if you don't remember me much…but I promise that I'll come to you…back to your arm… I love you…" a transparent girl that looks like me said while she cried to a half wolf Syaoran in front of her as she disappear. The Syaoran cried as he commit a suicide. His last word was, " Forgive me … My Ying Fa…I can't…life …without…you…"

_* End Flashback *_

_* Another Flashback *_

" I am your heart desire form… some one that you create…a power created by your feeling…to someone precious to you…by your love to someone…" the voice said again.

" L-love? You mean I'm in love?" I said shuttering, as my cheek burning red. I suddenly remember what Touya said a while ago_. "By The Way… why did you do a kissing scene with- with HIM !"_

" Yes… your love is strong…not family love…friendly love…nor brotherly love…it was pure love…" the voice said again, giggling when she saw my bright redden face.

" But how? I don't know that I can love someone that…'deep' … how can I love him?" I said blushing when I realize who is 'he'.

" Love is created by many things…some only by a glance… by attitude…by looks…and by memories…" the voice said again , giving a hint there.

" Memories… " I said repeating her.

" Love is always the most important things for everybody…even when you treasured a thing…you must love it as well… love is what made our life glow bright.." the voice said again.

_* End Flashback *_

I was still thinking of what to do, I didn't notice that Syaoran was starting to go back to earth nor the video camera that was poking inside slightly from the door with a silent 'hohoho' around.

" Sa-Ku-Ra!"

I was surprised of the warm breath that tickling my ears as I jump back with my chair falling with me. " HOOOEEEE !!!!" I shout loudly as a loud " THUMP" coming afterward. " Itaiiii… Mou! Syaoran!" I shout at him ,glaring intensely while he laugh at me.

" Oh GEE… your best friend on the floor while you laugh at her… How beautiful…" I said with sarcasm in every word, I stand up and looked at my watch.

" Waiting for Daidouji , Sakura?" Syaoran said smirking, as if he read my mind. My head shoot up immediately as my glare became colder and colder , my face show the Shut-up-or-you-will-regret-it.

"I think you know that from the beginning there Li!" I said to Syaoran as he cringe at that sentence, ' Back From the square 1' Syaoran thought silently.

" Are you on your time Sakura?" Syaoran asked me again raising his eyebrow. He is curious, I know that from his face and somehow he always know about my mind and condition without me telling him.

"For your information, today is the first day so don't messing around with me and if you dare…" I said darkly, letting the threat hanging there. I saw him shudder and smile masking his expression, he know that bad things will happened if he made me mad. The last time he made me angry, I sold his pictures when he was wearing a sleeping beauty dress with a blond wig and it was sold out immediately. That teach him to not mess around with me.

I looked at the door and as expected, I saw a video camera poking in slightly. I sigh, " I found her and I've come up with something to greet her…" I said smirking evilly. When I start walking but he decided to make fun of me. He make me fall using his feet. It was too late when I know this, so I grab his sleeve in time and bring him down with me.

" ITAI ! You stupid jerk! Don't you know that it's hurts?!" I yell at his ear.

" OUCH ! I think it was me that got the most pain!" he yell back, trapping me around my waist. Then I notice how near our face were. When I studied his eyes, he looked kind of sad but he mostly looked amused and pained because of the fall I guess.

" It was you that start our fall you moron!" I said to him pushing my pointer to his chest. Suddenly, he lean forward to me. I didn't know what to do so I just stay stun, unmoving.

When he was about to brush his lips to me, we heard " KAWAIII – DESU !!" from the door, it was obviously Tomoyo. We stand up immediately as we turn to the door. I saw a grinning Tomoyo with a sweat dropping Eriol behind her.

" Honey! If you can stop your squeal just for another second, you can have them kissing again!" Eriol said smirking at us ( Sakura and Syaoran ). We blush immediately.

" I can't help it… they are just too KAWAIII !!! HOHOHOHOHO" Tomoyo squeal loudly with her sparkling eyes and her identical laugh made her looks like … Tomoyo.

" You know Tomoyo… if you keep on acting like this, people will think you're somekind of a lunatic or a stalker don't you think so Syaoran?" I said sweat dropping.

" I agree Sakura and it seems that you called me Syaoran again…" he answer easily with a smirk in his face.

" Do you want me to call you 'Li' ? I don't mind 'Li-kun' ," I said, rolling my eyes. " no need to go there again there Saku…" he said quickly. When we glance back at the couple, Tomoyo has start taping us while Eriol just smile as usual.

" Man Eriol! I always and still wander why can you love this kind of girl…" Syaoran said, sweat dropping. Unfortunately, Tomoyo heard that and turn to Syaoran.

" That is plainly because I am so unique and one of a kind… unlike you, I can do many things that you don't and one of it is making fun of you Li-kun, wanna see those tape at school again Li-kun?" Tomoyo aid smirking evilly.

" No need…I'll skip the offer thank you…" Syaoran answer sacredly. I laugh, remembering how scared Syaoran looks like when Tomoyo played one of her tape with his embarrassing moment at school.

" By the way… Tomorrow is a weekend and on Monday we have a Mid second Semester test, so why don't we study together?" Eriol said suggesting. I just nodded since I have nothing to do anyway, Syaoran just nodded like me, but Tomoyo… she already start talking about, ' oh Sakura-chan study together using my costume sitting beside Li-kun starting to lovey-dovey… Ooh! I need to put camera in every corner of the room!'

" I'll come too!" Meiling said from the door , surprising all of us.

~ The next Week ~

(a/n : sorry that I fast forward the days… from now on I'll just use my school time like when the test and etc… hope you don't mind… oh I'll tried to think about the date and this day in the story is 28th September )

Since I have busy schedule lately, I can't discuss the topic I want to talk to with Yue-san and Kero-chan. I was planning to talk today since the test are over today. I bet they're going to scold me for what I want to do.

~ Kinomoto Residence ~

" Yukito-san! Can you come over? I need to speak with Yue-san about something……… Hai! I made dinner as well so you can join us……… iie! It won't be that long! ……… arigatou! I'll be waiting!"

Touya and otou-san weren't home yet so I might finished my discussion before 7 and since now is 5 P.M. so I have 2 hours.

" Oi Sakura! *Munch* What do you wanna talk *munch* about?" Kero ask happily as he eat his strawberry short cake. I just sweat dropped at his behavior.

" it's about Syaoran…" I start slowly. I can see his mood dropped immediately.

" Ano gaki… he made me have to bear a week without my pudding! What's with him? If you want me to burnt him then I'll be more than happy to do it," he said full of spirit, you can see fire burning in his eyes.

" Let's just wait until Yukito-san arrived, I'll cook dinner first okay?"

" waaiiii! Foods again!! Hurry Sakura!" he said happily again. _'Such a mood swing, I wonder if he was pregnant or something_', I thought as I walk to kitchen to start cooking.

~ 5.15 P.M. ~

---DING DONG---

"That must be Yukito-san! Matte !" I shout from the kitchen as I start to run to the door. I opened the door and let him in.

"Konbawa Yukito-san, you can wait with Kero-chan! I won't be long now! Oh yeah! We're having pasta tonight!" I said cheerfully with a huge smile.

"Do you need help Sakura-chan?" Yukito ask after he put his coat on the hanger. ( a/n: I don't know what we called it so… sorry if I was wrong…) I just shook my head rejecting his offer.

After 10 minutes or so, I've start putting the food on the table.

" Itadakimas!" we said together.

" So what do you want to talk about Sakura-chan?" Yukito ask between munching.

" Well it has been bugging me for a while now –gulp- it's about me, Syaoran, Ying Fa-san, and Xiao Lang-san," I said slowly as I eat. I can see Yukito twitch his eyes for a while before he smile again.

" It seems that my other half knows what you going to talk about but before that, let's just finish eating first now okay?" Yukito said again as he start eating again. Kero-chan just keep enjoying his food so he didn't hear the conversation, he only said " Hmmm…" " Aaah…" and "Slurp!" (A/N: our usual kero-chan, ne?)

~ After eating ~

" Would you mind switching place with Yue-san, Yukito-san?" I said when we sit around the sofas in the living room. Yukito just nodded as he stand up and being engulfed by his wings.

"Long time no see Yue! You have to see few pose that I've came up in mind!" Kero greet and smirk acting cool. I just sweat drops.

" So Mistress, you want to talk about his cure and I'm guessing that you've find out the cure inside you…" Yue said to me, ignoring Kero who finally decided to get serious. I nodded.

" 'Sakura' Yue-san, I thought we're finished with our argument before…" I said smiling as I see Yue gulp and looking away as Kero snickers at him smiling teasingly.

" B-but Mistr-"

" Sa-ku-ra! I have a name you know…" I said pouting.

"It's not a hard word to say you know… right Sakura?" Kero said smiling innocently at me. I giggle lightly as I saw Yue blush a bit.

" A-alright S-Sa-Sakura-san..." Yue whisper slowly.

" I can't hear you my old pal!" Kero said teasing him. Yue glare at Kero as Kero start to laugh.

" Sorry Kero, we need to continue our conversation…You see… Eriol-kun said it was something precious to me… at first I thought it was you guys and the cards… but when I think more and more… a figure came to me…" I said as I looked down.

" Ying Fa-san right?" Kero said seriously. I nodded.

" So I was right, that new aura that I felt for a while lately was her aura," Yue said concluding as he put his thoughtful expression again. I looked at him confused.

"How can you tell the difference of my and her aura? I thought we're the same person…" I ask them.

" it's hard to tell… maybe because our bond to you were tighter than our to her but who knows…" Kero said easily.

" Let me guess, you want to tell us that you want to give him your precious thing?" Yue said again. Kero's ear perk up at this as he began to glare at the table.

" You don't have to help ano gaki! He didn't deserve your kindness!" Kero said loudly , I just sigh at his normal behavior if we talk about Syaoran. For some reason, he never liked Syaoran and I doubt that Syaoran has done anything to him.

" I was the one who wanted to help Kero, I didn't need it now… It might hurt me later on too any way… why did you hate him Kero? I didn't remember that he has ever mad you mad or even know you yet…" I said looking at him.

" That's because I have a feeling that he will take something precious to me one day,"

Kero said still glaring at the poor table and from the side of my sight, I see Yue nodded at

this. I never knew that even Yue-san hate Syaoran for the same reason as Kero.

" You don't like Syaoran as well Yue-san? What will he take anyway Kero?" I ask them again as both of them looked away and they flush slightly too.

" You don't have to know!" They both said together as I just blink in confusion. It was rare to see them get along and even rarer to hear them said SOMETHING together and AT the same time.

" You two are weird…" I said suspicious.

" W-well let's continued now shall we!" Yue said still blushing.

" Y-yeah! So what are you going to give as the cure?" Kero said again smiling nervously.

" Oh that… a voice come to me in my dream and then after talking for awhile I know what is the most precious thing for me…"

" And that is…" Yue ask as he looked at me intensely.

" My love…"

" Oh… Your L- Your WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kero And Yue said together AGAIN.

" Yeah… You see… the voice explain what a love that was the most precious one made of… and I think it's about my ------ of the one that I loved…" I said again smiling at their surprised faces.

" A-and who is the lucky guy?" Kero ask quiet scared.

" It's that Li kid right?" Yue said.

" H-hai…" I said blushing.

" NANDESTE ?!?! ANO GAKI !!! " Kero yelled angry already flying up but thankfully, Sakura catch him before he manage to get away to the window nor the door.

" But Sakura-san, if you gave up your ------ Li-sama will be hurt as well…" Yue said trying to prevent me.

" I thought so too… so that's why I will call Yelan-san to talk about something… what I want to ask is… do you know how to give it away to someone else?" I ask them.

" I don't really remember how… but I'm sure that Clow teach both of us a spell to do that…" Kero said after calming down.

" Yeah… I think Eriol-sama can help you Sakura-san…" Yue suggest me while I just nodded.

" I guess I can ask him to help me tomorrow, thanks Yue!" I said giving a small fake smiling. They frown at me, noticing that it wasn't my usual cheerful smile I suppose.

" But Sakura…is that really what you want? To ------ that Gaki… even if I don't like him, if he made you smile than I'll try to bear with him," Kero said as he pat my head soothingly.

"I don't want to hurt him Kero-chan… but I want to save him… I want to make him happy…even if I might hurt myself…I want to do it… it's not like he likes me or something… I'm just … his bestfriend…" I said slowly as I start to cry quietly.

"Sakura-san… do what your heart say to you…Don't you ever once regret your action later on…" Yue said as he start to caress my back up and down. I start to calm down after few minutes.

" Sorry I cried…" I said.

" Don't worry Sakura! We'll do our best if there's anything you need from us! The mighty guardian seal Keroberus at your service!" Kero said proudly.

" Right… The mighty guardian seal Keroberus who take a nap for hundreds years…" Yue retort silently but unluckily Kero heard.

" Want to start another fight snow rabbit?" Kero said challenging Yue.

" I don't want to waste my time with a plushy toy…" Yue said smirking at Kero who start to burnt in anger.

" I'll-"

--- DING DONG ---

" Haii ! " I shout as she began to walk to the door.

" Onii-chan! Yue-san is here! We've just finished talking!" I said again cheerfully.

" Kaijuu you cried, what happened?" Touya ask worried when he noticed a trail of dried tears.

" Daijoubu-desu! Come in!" I said again pulling him in.

" Oi! Yue! Plushy toy! What happened with her?" Touya ask them as he point his finger at my cheek.

"I'm fine! I'll go up and do my homeworks… oh and your dinner is in the kitchen, just warm it up and it'll taste like normally, please tell father this later toookay 'nii-chan? Arigatou!" I said as I run up stairs. I can heard he said 'kaijuu in trouble again heh?'

I locked my door and start to do my home works. I didn't notice that it has been 2 hours since I start. I go to bed and start to go to the dreamland.

~ Dream ~

'This Place is…'

"Hello again master.." said the voice again.

"It's really you…What's your name, How you looks like and what's this place?" I ask as I looked around.

" I don't have a name and this place is your mind…you're not thinking about something in this place… so it was pure white… Do you want to change it?" the voice said again.

" I want to change it but first of all… can I give you a name?" I ask her again.

" I don't mind…" The voice said again.

" Hmm… since you helped me and give me a hope… I'll call you hope! How is that? Hope-chan!" I said cheerfully.

" It's cute… Arigatou!" Hope said.

" And how can I change this place and to see you?" I ask her when I remember the main purpose.

" Oh yes! That! I'll help you with that! You just hope and imagine what you want to stay at in here then the rest is my work!" hope squeal as I start to close my eyes and start to imagine things.

' _a small lake…in the center of a wide flower garden… the light of sun around… animals around as well… and … a small hut beside the lake… that would be nice… I hopei can stay there with hope…a long grayish wavy hair… white flawless skin… and warm yellow eyes…and a long sleeveless pink dress…'_ I thought as I felt warm. When I opened my eyes…

every thing is just like how I imagine… and a girl sat in the hut looking around… and another girl that looks like me beside her…

" Hope! Ying Fa-san!"

" Thanks for creating me master!" Hope said smiling happily.

" Sakura Please!" I said pleadingly.

" Can I stay here?" Ying Fa ask as she looked at me with puppy eyes.

"I don't mind…" I said smiling to her.

" Okay Sakura-san! Sorry to bother you… but you have to wake up or you'll be late… you'll come straight here when you sleep okay? Bye now!" Hope said as everything start to change.

~ Sakura's Room ~

I start to get ready as usual and do things like usual.

' that's new… I can make a world in my mind in the dream… but it makes life more interesting!' I thought as I ran to school.

That's it then…

I can't think much lately since I have to do many assignment…

Let's see… I have to do a play, study for tests , playing music in groups, and a wall magazine for Easter Day, ETC….

Just because I was in the special class…

So I hope you can forgive me for late updates…

If you can please give me some idea to continue…

And if you're wondering about some hidden word here…

Let's just say it's a surprise! But I think you all can guess it easily…


	11. A Lost Heart

**My Own Choice**

Summary : They both looks alike yet, their attitude is a total opposite. They both think

they know every things about each other, so wrong! Each of them have a

dark secret themselves that still remain hidden. What if it was discovered?

A/ N : These character is not mine, even though some of it is my creation but the

main character is totally not mine okay? Don't review if u don't want to..

Chapter 11

The Lost Heart

.:. Sakura POV .:.

" Are you two sure about this?" I ask Kero and Yue before we go and meet up with the others, ( Eriol, tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling , Tiara, KouYuu, Sora, and Mitsuki) before lunch later on.

" We're sure Sakura! We can't just let that gaki get something from you without any test before head!" Kero said protectively while Yue just nodded.

" Well… there is nothing much I can do about it now do I ? just don't over do it please…but really… what will you do to him?" I said sweat dropping at their slightly childish attitude but I know that they truly care about me so I just smile.

" Oh~ I would love to burnt him down to hell with my power… or slice him… or steam him or…" Kero said smirking evilly still continuing his ideas of killing him.

" I just need to know what he desire… I can use mirror , dream, and illusion after all… I need to know what will he do afterwards that's all Sakura-san…" Yue said calmly but there is a tint of evilness in his eyes. I just swat dropped more to know how badly my guardians hatred to Syaoran. '_This will be a long day…'_ I thought silently inside.

" Oh well since it was 10 and we haven't eat breakfast… let's eat first before we meet with the others okay?" I said as I start to made breakfast.

~ Amusement Park ~

" Waiii ! it has been so long since I've been here!" I said happily. I turn around to see Tomoyo's camera in front of me.

" H-Hoe…"

" A day with Sakura… in amusement park… playing… KAWA I I I I ~" Tomoyo squeal loudly. We just sweat drop at Tomoyo usual self.

" Let's play!"

" HAI !"

~ At night ~

" it was late already?" Tomoyo said in disappointment.

" Eriol can we…"

" Hai…" Eriol said before he said a incantation. Right instantly, everybody fell asleep except me, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo , Yukito, Kero, Mitsuki, Tiara, and Kou Yuu.

" W-What are you doing Eriol?" Syaoran ask in confused. He glance at me right when I, Yue and Kero fly up and disappear.

" It has begun Syaoran… every thing is up to you now…" Eriol said before everything change for Syaoran.

.:. Syaoran POV .:.

' _What the hell is happening? Is this a magical place…'_ I thought as I looked around. The background was dark with grass all over and some trees here and there.

" I Keroberus here to judge you as the first judge!" Kero said in his true form from behind me. I turn around as we start staring at each other hard.

" Why am I here?" I ask loudly.

" Because you needed to be judge before you get what you want from Sakura," Kero answer as loud as my voice. I start glaring.

" What am I suppose to do here?" I ask strongly. Kero start to laugh for a while before he smirks.

" Simple really…" he start.

"And?"

" You have to defeat me using your will power, if your will about Sakura is strong, you can do move around easily and beat me. I know that I'll lose instantly if you can move freely… but if you can't move freely… you're nothing more than a mosquito flying around the world…" Kero said evilly. I try to move more but then I notice that I can't move around much.

" My will to Sakura about what?" I ask still trying to move.

" Your will about what you will do to her happiness…" Kero said as he began to fly to me. I can move out of the way fast enough but not enough to avoid his paw.

'I have to move faster! But how is my feelings for Sakura's happiness?' I thought as I dodge his other paw.

' I want the best for her!' I thought again as I rolled out of his fire ball way.

' I will do anything to make sure she is happy! I will! I will! I will!' suddenly I can move around easily. I glare at the beast in front of me. When he was charging at me I jump on him as if riding him. I bind him. I jump off him and pull out my sword.

" RAITEI SHOURAI!" I shout as lightning blasting down to Kero. He throw another fire ball at me but I use wind to protect me. He charge at me once more, I waited for the right time and kick him from his side threw punches at him. Once again I summon lightning to end the battle. ( a/n: I never watch a beast vs human before and I suck at explaining battles so…)

I knock him out cold and right after that, everything change again. The scenery now is the sky a new moon and stars all over the place. Out of no where, Yue appear with 4 doors.

" I Yue as the second judge!" Yue said quiet calmly.

" What now?" I ask bored. I don't think Yue would be brutal like Kero so I relax a bit.

" These 4 door was made by mirror, illusion and dream. I want you to choose one of these recording to mistress action here and there. I wanted to know how far you know about Sakura-san and what your action might be. You can open 1 by one to see the inside. But once you step in you cannot step back and if you failed you will not be able to go back from there forever." Yue said explaining.

" That is if I was wrong Yue but what happened if I was right?" I ask curiously. It was an one shot guess that cost my long life. I can't just pick something just like that. I don't want to stay in this place forever.

"If you were right… the Sakura created by mirror and illusion will ask you few question. If you was right then you'll be with Sakura instantly but if you failed you'll life in that place forever… same price as the first," Yue said calmly.

There are 4 colored door. Blue – White – Green – Pink . if my guess is correct then it must be between white and pink since that is her favorite color. I step forward to the white door and peek inside. Inside it, everything was beautiful. Like a flower garden wide and full of life. I saw Sakura and another me talking.

" No I can't give it to you!" Sakura yell at the other me.

" but I need it for my curse! Hand it over!" The other me yell at Sakura. I saw Sakura glare matching the glare of the other me.

" We'll fight if we have to!" I heard Sakura said before I closed the door. I know that Sakura was bothered by it lately. I also know that she will give it to me somehow, even if I reject it.

I walk to the pink door and opened it. I saw the other me and Sakura talking under the cheery blossom tree. They didn't shout and all, just talking.

" I will give it to you…" Sakura said slowly.

" You don't have to if you don't want to…" the other me said soothing her.

" It's alright as long as you're happy…" Sakura said, I was about to step in but her word stop me. " I don't need these any longer…" never once I hears Sakura abandoning something especially if it was suppose to be precious so I didn't step in. I step back a few moment then I walked to the green door.

I opened it slowly before I peek inside. The inside was dark with an organ in the middle of the room and Sakura was listening to the other me's song. After the melody stops, they start talking.

" Since I've played a song… what is the thing you want to discuss with me?" The other me ask to Sakura curiously. Sakura chuckle for a bit before she answered.

" I want to give you something but before that… I need to say something to you…" Sakura said as my other self stand up. She hug him and whisper something. Unknowingly I step in and the other me disappear. Sakura looked at me and smile, clapping her hand.

" Congrats you pick the right one!" she said smiling. I sigh in relaxing my tensed body.

" But you need to answer questions first!" at that I groan dejectedly. I nodded telling her that I'm ready. She nodded back and give the first question.

" Why do you pick this door?" she ask.

" To tell you the truth my feet just walk by it self… if you want reason then I guess since we're in theme park and it's late… plus the Sakura I know always leave message before doing something like 'wait a bit!' or 'this won't be long!' or something like that… am I wrong?" I asked nervously when I saw her thoughtful exspression.

"In simple, your heart guide you right?" she ask again as I nodded as the answer. She smiled and nodded, I guess I was right.

"Next question! What do you think of our mistress?" She ask giving the second question. I looked at her questioningly.

"As in physically or emotionally?" I ask wanting a confirmation. I really don't want to stay in this place forever so I have to get a clearance.

" Hmm… both will be fine I suppose…" She said thoughtfully.

" Okay then but don't tell her okay? Physically she is a beauty and sexy I won't deny that. I love her emerald eyes the most, how would it sparkle and it always tell the truth of her heart even if she lied… emotionally she is an extremely kind girl that always prioritizing other than herself… her cheerfulness and how she can differ the good and the bad plus she would do anything for others happiness no matter what," I said confidently. I believe at my own word since I know truly how her everything has capture my heart.

" Wow! That's perfect!" mirror said clapping her hand.

" Now the last question Li-sama… How did you feel about our mistress?" Mirror said more serious than before. I looked at her right in her eyes as I answer the simple question.

" I love her with all my heart!" I said firmly. She looked shocked at my short and firm answer.

"Well…that was quick…you notice your feeling already?" Mirror asked surprised while I just nodded. She laugh suddenly and start to change to her true form. I don't even know why did she used Sakura form in the first place…

" I guess he pass all the question Yue-sama…" Mirror said as Yue appear beside her. Yue glare at me slightly before he smile after that.

" Sakura-san never wrong does she... she said that it was useless to judge you in the first place and she was right," Yue explain when he notice my confused face. I smile at his answer. He motion me to follow him which I did. Then I notice that I was in the clock tower in the theme park. We stopped in front of a door to the control room.

" Please forgive her of what she will do…" Yue said as he opened the door. I was about to ask him what he meant but he has flown away already, I turn to the room and found Sakura beside the window. I didn't look out since it was fullmoon and I didn't want to change again.

" You came as expected…" Sakura said turning to me smiling as usual but I know that there is something wrong when I see her eyes but I'd rather shut up.

" You need something from me Sakura?" I ask her as I walk closer to her. Her eyes come back to the moon.

"Not really… YOU need something from ME remember?" she ask me back I just stood silence beside her with my back to the moon. I just simply nodded.

" But you don't have to force yourself to give it to me…" I said to her with concern. I do meant what I said when I was with Keroberus that I will do any thing to make her happy. Her smile widen.

" No, I wanted to help you. I've spent one whole dream to figure out the things you need so don't disappoint me now okay?" she said giggling at my shocked face.

" W-well… uh… whatever…" I shutter , I really don't want to force her so it's her choice.

" But promise me to not hate me afterward okay?" she plead giving me her famous puppy dog face. I looked away as I answer," I can't promise something that I don't know! If it involve our usual life then I can't promise you much!" I said. Somehow I felt something bad going to happened.

" Well~ just see then… are you ready?" she ask seriously. I nodded at her question. My reason to move to Japan is to find my cure after all. She gave me a sad smile suddenly. I want to stop her but she shut my mouth with a kiss to my surprised. I enjoyed it as much as she is though. I don't know how long do we kiss but when we apart because of air, she whisper 6 words.

" Forgive Me and I Love You…"

Then everything turn so bright before darkness engulf my sight.

When I opened my eyes , Sakura was floating in the air with half-closed eyes. Tears start to flow down her eyes and I got panic immediately when I noticed that I was paralyzed. I saw some small sparkly thing came out from her fore head and chest. The two blend and shine brightly. After a while, the light has calm down and took shape to a red heart.

The heart fly in front of me. When I was about to catch it, it was just moving through my hand just like that. I was shocked by it. It fly to my chest as everything gone blank again. I feel warm though as if something is filling me.

I opened my eyes again right when Sakura fall suddenly to my arm fortunately. I was wondering what could just happened? Could it be that the curse… was broke? The fire of hope inside me was getting bigger and bigger. I wanter to just snap my head up and try to transform but if I was wrong then Sakura is in trouble.

In the end I force myself to looked up to the moon.

Nothing change…

I'm still… me…

I felt so happy! I always thought I was a monster but not any more. I feel Sakura moving a bit in her sleep. I was about to shake her to tell her the good news and that I love her too.

Sadly Yue carried her off my arm and shook his head. I don't really know what he means though. I just thought that Sakura was exhausted just simply that. So I let him carried her down to meet up with the other.

" So how is it my lil' descant?" Eriol ask when he saw me I curse silently but when I think about the miracle that happened, my mood become giddy again.

"It was great Eriol! I didn't turn to wolf man when I stare at the moon! I felt so free! Just if you and Sakura told me sooner! I feel so happy!" I said smiling widely not noticing the guilty and sad feeling that pass through Eriol's face.

" I guess we'll see you again later! Bye!" Tomoyo said waving her hand in the air while Eriol just smile. I walk beside Yue that carried Sakura after we part, but then I remembered something.

" Oh yeah Eriol! You forgot to take your spell! Those sleeping people! Take it back!" I shout and I laugh when I saw Eriol's shocked face.

"I love this day a lot!" I exclaim happily.

" Good that you like Sakura-sans gift… for the mean time…" Yue said whispering the last part.

"Like what I said right? She will do anything for other's happiness… that's just her way I suppose…" I said staring at Sakura peaceful sleeping face.

" Yeah and added that she won't even think about others feeling afterwards…" Yue said gravely. I just walk silently beside him.

" Well I suppose thanks Yue… I turn this way so goodbye. Meiling let's go!" I said dragging the sleepy Meiling while I wave my hand to them.

I saw Yue whisper something like,"I hope you can understand her action and forgive her Li-sama," but I didn't hear it clearly. I just walk back home, not noticing any grief and sadness around my friends.

I arrived home shortly since it's not that far. I went straight to bed after dinner and a short shower. I was either happy and confused at the moment. Happy because the curse is broken and confused since everybody give me a sad look.

'what exactly she give me anyway?' I thought before I drift to slumber with a dream to a rememberance.

~ Dream ~

" Syaoran! Let's play Syaoran!!" I heard a cute girl voice said. I turn around and saw a little 3-year-old Sakura ran toward me. I was about to answer her but she ran through me. I followed her with my eyes and I saw a little me crying under the cherry blossom tree in a park.

" Why are you crying Syao-kun?" Sakura said sitting beside well... me, as she pat little me's head.

"Sakura-chan! Mommy is gonna take me to Hong Kong! She said I need to train back there! I wanna stay with you!" Little Syaoran said explaining to Sakura. I didn't remember any of this.

" So what Mommy said is true... It will be fine Syao-kun! Everything will be fine! Japan and Hong Kong is not that far! Mommy said that! We can meet again! Auntie will visit too right?" Sakura said hugging little Syaoran as she cried with him.

"W-What if I forget about you Saku-chan? I don't want that! I like you so much!" Little me said. I watch in great intrest. I do remember that I stay at Japan when I was little but i didn't remember staying with her and more being with her bestfriend.

" We'll make a pinky promise then! If you forget me then I'll forget about you too! Twice as punishment! If you remember we'll meet again and be bestfriend again! Okay?" Sakura said giving her connecting pinky to little Syaoran's.

" We'll always be connected through this okay? Now let's play and make many precious memory before you go next week!" Sakura said as she drag Little me away. Her words rang in my mind like a curse. 'If you forget me then I'll forget about you too! Twice as punishment!' I felt nervous suddenly.

" Twice... But it's just a... dream... Right?" I said before I was awakened from the deep slumber.

~ End Dream ~

I awake with cold sweat all over me. I felt something bad is going to happend, but I just shrug it off.

" It's just a dream...right?" I said as I start my morning training.

~ The next day, Monday 5th October ~ (a/n: I'll be putting the dates from now on okay?)

Again… I was the first. It was still 6 A.M. after all. I often wake up early ever since I was little for training. It came in handy to make fun of Sakura now. At least she will come next hour. I'll just sleep again.

"Ohayou!" Sakura said when she came in. I was about to greet her back but she ignore me for some reason. After she sit down I tapped her shoulder. I feel she jump in her chair and when she looks back at me, she…

Let's continue this some other time now okay?

My mid-semester test is coming next week...

So I hope you can understand if I was late updating…

I need to made script for a play at school too…

So I'm sorry for the late update…


End file.
